Freddy's Army
by venomousbook38
Summary: if you were a sentient animatronic would you fight for what you believed in, that's what Freddy and Friends think what they see the state of the american war effort against rebel animatronics, will they succeed in victory or will admit defeat find out by joining Freddy's Army
1. Chapter 1

Freddy's army

**Hey guys I'm back with a new story so I hope you enjoy it as it involves great weapons from different eras and the characters we all know and love (as well as my own ocs) and will never forget no matter what so let's get to it this is Freddy's army **

**FNAF belongs to General Scott cawthon **

Chapter 1: recruitment

In a world where animatronics are being accepted into society as people, the world now faces a new threat of animatronic terrorism, it spawns from a belief system called "the joy of creation" which entails the same atrocities that gave all animatronics sentience in the first place, it was back in the year of 1969 when Fredbear's family diner was at the peak of popularity, but after one fateful night everything changed, in the aftermath of the event there was a strange puppet looking thing that vowed to get revenge on the monster that gave him this new form, the year is now 2015 and lots has happened in that time like, Freddy Fazbear's pizza being shut down for good and the new horror attraction based on the mishaps of Freddy's called Fazbear's fright, with was a complete mistake all in itself, being burnt to the ground never to be seen again. During this time five more kids were killed and stuffed into the suits of Freddy Fazbear's and after the fire they were set free… all but one, the marionette is still angry at the human race even when the purple guy was sent to hell, it seems that it wanted someone to help him in his darkest hour but no one was there so now it will use this "joy of creation" to create animatronics to fight humanity and concur the world creating an animatronic earth.

Freddy was at home reading the newspaper with a cup of tea, after the fire at Fazbear's fright he was rebuilt curtesy of new government policy, stating that all animatronics are to be treated as humans and to be rebuilt as long as they still have power, along with his friends Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy, the Toys and even Springtrap. Every one realized that the child souls had been released from their bodies but didn't leave without giving gifts for their constant companionship, they were given sentience a gift of life, now they talk about the future and what will become of them. Well since Freddy was reading the new paper he started to notice something and it was bothering him "this new war faction is really kicking some American arse, I should help them I main I am five times stronger than humans, but would they let an animatronic fight in a human war" Freddy thought out loud, he was thinking if there can be animatronic enemies then why not allies too, but if he went to the army despite his strength there is a possibility of death, just one bullet to the power core or hard drive and he'd be dead.

After watching the news on telly to get a better idea of what was going on, he saw this "todays big story, a group of rebel animatronics blasted into a shopping Centre killing 400 people and injuring more, it is unknown how many were human and how many were automatons but the amount of casualties is staggering, this is Frank Jamison local news" after seeing that, Freddy deiced it was time to join the newly established animatronics army regiment. The regiment has only been around for a few mouths but quite a few animatronics have already joined namely the Toys, Golden Freddy and even Springtrap, so it was time for Freddy to join the army too and fight for peace between man and machine, he applied for a position of infantry so he could fight the enemy head on which was is favorite method of fighting rather than subterfuge or sabotage, he was always the head of a pizzeria so he thought he would try for head of a squad as well.

After a couple of days the rebel situation got worse so when the army bus came for him he was nothing but excited to go kick some animatronic ass, he said a final good bye to his house and hoped to come back one day with all his friends and celebrate, but no one knows if that will happen "hey mate you coming, we need people like you so get on" the bus driver was convincing Freddy to get on the bus and as soon as he did he saw two old friends Bonnie and Chica "oh look who it is Bonnie!" Chica said surprised at Freddy's appearance "no way you joined the army too, well at least we can look out for each other" Bonnie said happy to see Freddy too "hey guys, I'd never guess you would join but if you saw the news then it makes sense to me, hey anyone think Foxy will join too" Freddy said thinking about Foxy and his appetite for adventure "well it's possible, it wouldn't be like him to chicken out on a chance to fight for what he believes in" Bonnie said informatively "yeah if he did that then he'd be worse than me and I am a chicken" Chica said giggling at her little joke, as they were talking the bus went by a few houses picking up different people and animatronics to fight in this new frontier of a war, they noticed some strange characters from other pizzerias and diners there was; dogs, cats, wolves, tigers, lions, hyenas, and a few uncommon species as well, 1 of them was a panda, Freddy thought that if they were going to in the same squad things might get difficult as he looked like the leader of another former restaurant, but if he was in a different squad Freddy would probably save him a few times. There was another that caught Freddy's eye a female sloth animatronic, she looked like his right hand woman kind of how Bonnie is Freddy's right hand man, always trusting each other with their lives.

After some time they finally made it to the barracks and started to pile out "all right everyone I want lines down the middle, left and right" said the manager of signups "I want you all to write your name and what you what to position as, but remember even if you go for infantry or air force you may be drafted into a position to fill in needed spaces, you're in the army now so it's not going to be easy" the manager informed everyone and the signups got started, while Freddy was signing he wondered what Bonnie and Chica was going to do "hey guys I'm going for infantry, what about you?" Freddy asked them about their preferred places "well I'm going infantry too, what about you Chica?" Bonnie said excitedly "yeah me too, coincidence much" Chica said surprised that they all were going for infantry "does anyone still think Foxy's going to be with us?" Freddy asked still wondering about Foxy "he would be a fool not to, he's just too adventurous" Chica said looking around to see if she could spot him "who ye callin' fool ya daft chicken?" a voice came from behind Chica "Foxy!" Freddy and Bonnie said at the same time "where have you been, and what brings you here?" Bonnie asked ecstatically "well ye see after I was rebuilt I wanted ta discover me heritage, which took me to Great Briton, I found out a lot about pirates and about me self, but then I heard about the rebels so I decided ta join the army and if you're wonderin' I be goin' fer infantry" Foxy said then signed up, now that all of them were in the infantry they would need to be properly trained up to handle the stress of war, when you're in the middle of a battle field you need to stay calm and keep an eye on your surroundings, panicking is not a good idea you don't want to end up running out of nowhere and get shot.

The training would begin tomorrow so for now they were shown the accommodations they would sleep in "here we are guys, you'll be sleeping together in this room" the drill sergeant said showing the room "not bad at least it's roomy" Freddy said looking around "aye it'll do, I've slept at the bottom of a ship befor'" Foxy said happy with the room "oh top bunk!" Chica said jumping on the top of a bunk bed "I get this one then" Bonnie said taking the only other top bunk which left Freddy and Foxy on the bottom "looks like you've settled in then, wakeup call at 06:00 tomorrow" the drill sergeant said leaving the room "so what you guys want to do while we wait for tomorrow?" Bonnie asked quickly getting bored "well I'm sure they'll let us look at the weapons" Freddy said thinking of a way to kill time "yeah maybe they've got some cool guns that we can get use to before we start for real" Chica said excitedly wanting to see what they could use.

So they went to the armory to see what kind of guns they had, there was, pistols, SMGs, carbines, assault rifles, sniper rifles, shotguns and LMGs, there was a lot of classic guns and some that had just been shipped there after testing was completed, but something was bothering Foxy "aye lass do ye have something a bit older like a flint lock pistol, it's what the pirates use to have" Foxy asked the animatronic at the desk handing out the weapons for training "well yes actually there's one in the back, give me a minute" she then went to a back room full of old weapons from all kinds of time periods "here, this one is my favorite it's very ornate and beautiful" she said giving Foxy the pistol, he gave it a good look and went to the firing range, he shot it and hit the bull's-eye dead on despite having no rifling, Foxy liked it and fired a few more times to get the hang of it and was surprised to get a bull's-eye every time, almost as if it was in his programing to be good at it, the others were amazed at Foxy's enthusiasm so they went for some weapons too, Freddy went for a classic M16, Chica went for an MP7 while Bonnie was thinking big and grabbed an M60, "whoa Bonnie I think you win there" Freddy said wide eyed at the choice of weapon Bonnie had "oh no way Bonnie what the hell is that?" Chica said somewhat franticly "this is the biggest machine gun ever" Bonnie said excitedly exaggerating "hey lads ye goin' ta shot 'em er not?" Foxy asked while still practicing with his pistol, they went over to Foxy then started shooting, Chica was enjoying the little MP7 and its compact size, she got a lot of good shots on target and found it easy to reload, she was impressed by the magazine size too, Freddy was trying to get the hang of the M16 it had a few problems when reloading as the magazine got stuck but in the end liked its reliability, Bonnie was feeling like a bad ass with the M60, its size alone was like saying "I mean business" but then there was the ammo count it could take and the sound of 7.62 rounds at 600 RPM, he loved it, after that the guys want back to their room convinced they knew what weapons to choose when they're out on the field.

Back in the room they talked about the weapons and their pros and cons "so guys how did you like those weapons?" Freddy asked curiously "well the MP7 was good on fire rate and mag size but range is a bit low" Chica said mostly happy with the little German gun "the M60 is beastly fun just shooting it but the recoil is a lot to handle" Bonnie said a bit disappointed at the monstrosity the massive American man maker can be "well me thinks ta flint lock is a beautiful piece o' machinery but it takes a while ta reload ta thing" Foxy said with a bit of happiness at finding a piece of his heritage but annoyed at its complex way of reloading "I have to say the M16 is very good all round, yes it can be a handful but I think it has lots of good points to make it worth taking into battle plus those weapons won't be the only ones we have, so if there's a gun you don't like there's always more" Freddy said knowing they will get back up weapons, after a while it was getting late and Freddy wanted to meet some of the other animatronics that applied for the army, he went to the main lounge area to see all different kinds of animals again while they were watching Forest Gump, which Freddy thought was a bit ironic since they would be going to war soon enough, then Freddy saw that panda again and decided to go talk to him "hi there I'm Freddy Fazbear, I've noticed that you have a similar design to me, by any chance did you come from another restaurant?" Freddy asked the panda noticing his white bow tie and black buttons "yes I was from another restaurant, it was called Pete's burger bar, I'm Pete" he stared at Freddy like he was weird "you must be the main mascot then, well then I'd like to extend a friendly hand shake" Freddy said with his hand out to shake Pete's "why would you want to be friends with another animatronic mascot?" Pete asked apprehensively "because whether we're in the same squad or not I don't want any bad relations between us" Freddy said still holding out his hand "well then I don't see any reason to disagree, consider us friends" Pete said shaking Freddy's hand.

With that Freddy felt that things were going to be fine going into the unknown, but like anyone else would Freddy still had the slightest suspicion that this war was going to destroy him and his friends, it will test his patience, his mentality, his faith and his endurance but he had the strength to overcome anything so all he had to do was stay strong, so Freddy went to bed for some sleep "night guys" Freddy said falling asleep "night Freddy" Bonnie, Chica and Foxy said in unison.

**That was chapter 1 of Freddy's army I know it may be slow but at the start of a story you got to establish the narrative and I hope you liked the choice of weapons I had for them and don't worry there will be more guns and more action soon till them watch out for Freddy cus he's packing heat **

**Venomous Book out **


	2. Chapter 2

Freddy's army

**This is Chapter 2 of Freddy's army here they start training to fight and learn more about their abilities and ways to fight so let's continue the story **

**FNAF belongs to General Scott cawthon **

Chapter 2: boot camp

The morning started with a traditional army trumpet wakeup call "alright everyone up, I want everyone in the warehouse by 06:30 now move it" the drill sergeant called from outside, today was the first day of training and would last for two weeks, it may not sound like a lot but the army is desperate for more reinforcements and animatronics are easier to train so not as much time is needed, "ah man, I knew that we would get an early morning, but damn this is too early" Freddy said tiredly "oh come on Freddy it's not that early" Chica said already awake "easy for you to say that, you're a chicken and chickens are always up by the crack of dawn" Bonnie said using his ears to rub his eyes while he stretched "good morrow everyone" Foxy exclaimed jumping out of bed, he was already awake too, they went to the warehouse to start training but there was still some time before the drill sergeant would start the session, so the guys just looked around finding some strange faces and some familiar ones like the Toys "whoa guys look over there" Freddy pointed the others to the Toys "wait hang on, I thought you guys have already been through training" Bonnie said confused "we have but there's been a new discovery recently and a lot of animatronics have been called back to learn more about it" Toy Bonnie said proudly "well what is it" Chica said getting curious about this discovery "it's some kind of power boost that is drawn from emotional responses in stressful situations, we're here to learn how to use it" Toy Chica said informatively "sounds like me kind of ability" Foxy said liking the idea of becoming stronger.

At that moment the drill sergeant started talking "alright maggots, get in line" he said and everyone formed a line at the end of each side of the warehouse, "today is a special day for you maggots, as our best soldier is here to teach you a new technique that will help you in the field of battle" the drill sergeant said and in came a surprise, it was Springtrap "awhaaaaaat" the old guys exclaimed as they were not expecting to even see Springtrap in the army, he has become the best in this regiment and discovered some kind of super power, amazing. "Greetings cadets I'm commander Springtrap, you can call me commander Spring if you wish but do NOT call me sir, I don't deserve that right" he said looking at everyone "so what is this thing that you discovered?" Bonnie asked impatiently "shut your pie hole maggot I was getting to that!" Springtrap yelled in Bonnie's face which kept him quite for now "as you can tell I've discovered an ancient animatronic power, any humans in here will not have this power, unless of course you were born with your own strange powers. It was locked away inside of our programming for years until the souls of children unlocked it after the events of Freddy Fazbears pizza" Springtrap said reviling an ability only the spirits had until being set free "so are you saying the children may have left some of their energy inside us, making a gate way to this programming?" Freddy asked apprehensively "it seems that way and today I will show you how to access this power, but be warned overuse of this ability can kill you if you're not careful" Springtrap said warning of the abilities down side and they started training.

To even come close to using this ability, which Springtrap calls supreme mode, they had to do some physical exercise to get the oil pumping, most people were running and doing pushups but the old guys and the Toys went to do field repair training "so looks like you guys know about this "supreme mode" already, what do you know about it?" Chica asked giving the Toys a suspicious look "well as far as we know if you can enter supreme mode you gain a boost in, speed, strength, stamina and agility, but if you use it too much you start losing your mind and it will kill you" Mangle said to her, now the old guys were interested and went to repairing the guns but Bonnie was still a bit unclear how an ancient program could take over the mind then kill "hey how could some old forgotten program kill?" Bonnie asked being confused "well at first it does nothing and you can use it to do what you want, but the program will eventually spread throughout the body, the hard drive is the most susceptible to corruption and it tries to correct the problem but can't, once the hard drive is 100% corrupt, you die" Toy Freddy said and now the full picture is shown but they still have to use it once yet. After they completed repair training on six guns each, in record time, Springtrap felt it was time to get angry "alright good job on the repairs, BUT THAT DON'T MEAN I'M GOING EASY ON YOU, here you will feel what it means to be a soldier on the field!" Springtrap shouted to the group, he started to taunt Freddy "what are you, some kind of teddy bear, something for children to hug at night, pathetic!" Freddy tried to hold it together but his feelings were hurt at this comment, he did use to be a mascot for children, "and you, your no different, I feel ashamed to be related to you, snot nosed maggot!" Springtrap goaded at Bonnie, this didn't really phase him though as he hated Springtrap from day one, while the others were more 50-50 "what you laughing at you daft chicken, I wouldn't be surprised if you CLUCK all the way home!" Springtrap was almost face to face with Chica who now started to cry a bit, Springtrap sensed a winner if anyone would crack first it was surely Chica, "oi, that be enough lad" Foxy said defending Chica "oh what's this you in love maggot, well you aren't getting any because you so damn ugly your mama left you for dead" Springtrap tried his best to get a response, and it worked.

Foxy got super pissed at that comment, he still had some memories of the child soul that possessed him years ago and they were full of thoughts of betrayal, this got Foxy to enter supreme mode evidenced by the black eyes with tiny white dots, "ye ass hole, how dare ye disrespect me and me friends, I'll kill ye!" Foxy blasted with all kinds of anger and shot himself straight for Springtrap, he saw it coming and grabbed Foxy and they slid to the wall, Foxy tried to bite Springtrap but he wasn't strong enough "good you've entered supreme mode, BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER MAGGOT" Springtrap said impressed, but he knew that Foxy had more potential "do you ever, SHUT UP!" Chica said from out of nowhere, she had entered supreme mode and made a run for Springtrap who was still dealing with Foxy so he through the fox at Chica, they collided and fell to the floor now exiting supreme mode "not bad you two, you've learnt how to enter supreme mode, but you must learn to control it before you get its full benefit" Springtrap informed, it was good that they had entered supreme mode but in order to use it properly it must be controlled or it will corrupt and kill. A new round of training started, Springtrap went back to Freddy and Bonnie who were yet to enter supreme mode for the first time, he noticed that Bonnie wasn't a fan of him so he tried insulting him again "what's up maggot, you seem to not like me what's that about huh?" Springtrap sounded sympathetic but wasn't "I still have memories of you killing me, even though it was actually the kid stuffed into me and the purple guy, but I still remember and it was all you" Bonnie said sadly and Springtrap was sorry for what had happened to the kids, but it was in the past and this was the perfect moment for Bonnie to enter supreme mode "do you thing I give a damn, you should have done something about it if you love those kids so much, lover bun!" Springtrap give his must uncaring speech he could, it worked "YOU MONSTER, I'LL END YOU!" Bonnie now entered supreme mode and rushed to Springtrap, this time he was surprised, Bonnie was fast and knocked him to the ground with immense force "whoa maggot, I didn't see that coming" Springtrap was well trapped beneath Bonnie who was like a rabid dog, the only thing that could stop him now would be a whack to the head. "PING" the sound of metal on metal came across the room and Bonnie now lay on top of Springtrap unconscious "get off me maggot" Springtrap pushed him off to see Freddy standing above "need a hand?" Freddy asked offering his hand "thanks cadet" Springtrap thanked while getting up "alright everyone, that's enough for today, rest up there's more for tomorrow, DISMISSED" Springtrap said and walked out.

There was still a couple hours of day light left so the old guys and the Toys went for a walk around the barracks "well that was interesting" Toy Freddy said still kind of shocked at the behavior of the old guys when they entered supreme mode "yes I guess it was, hey you didn't say anything about controlling it" Freddy said wondering why "we didn't know you could" Toy Chica said shrugging "so is there more to this then you know?" Bonnie asked curiously "seems that way but not much more, oh by the way you wailing on Springtrap was kick ass" Toy Bonnie said to Bonnie who felt good about that, "so how do you think we will control it?" Chica asked "I reckon we be needing ta use it more" Foxy thought out loud "you're right there Foxy, all you need to do is use it more and more till you get used to it, but it's hard and will drain you till then" Mangle said informatively, the more they use supreme mode the more control they'll have over it but it takes time, time they don't have the rebels are approaching fast and after what training they can get they'll be flung into war. Pete had heard what happened to Springtrap and came over to the group "hey Freddy I heard one of your crew whacked Springtrap, is it true?" Pete asked desperately wanting to know "hey Pete, yeah my friends here managed to enter supreme mode and tried to rip Springtrap a new one" Freddy said laughing a bit "whoa you guys entered supreme mode, no way must feel great to have all that power" Pete said awestruck "well no not really, it's kind of hard to control it and not all of us entered" Chica said to him "ah I see it's a progressive ability right?" Pete said wondering "aye laddie ta more it's used ta more easier it is ta control" Foxy explained "well I hope to use it to defeat the rebels and keep our friends safe" Pete said shaking hands with Freddy again and walked off, there was still some time before lights out so everyone went to the firing range again.

The old guys wanted to see how the Toys would fare using guns, they knew they had to be good at something as they had been in the army for a few months, Toy Freddy went for a Kriss vector, Toy Bonnie grabbed a L85, Toy Chica picked an M40 and Mangle got the big guns with an M249. Bonnie practically had his jaw to the ground, he didn't spot that weapon that Mangle had and wanted very much to watch her shot it, she got in position and fired and the sound of 5.56 rounds coming out at 950 RPM was like rock music and Bonnie loved it, the shots were on target and tightly packed, if that was a person or animatronic they'd be dead five times over, next was Toy Bonnie and Freddy was impressed at the choice he made, despite being built in America Freddy was an English gentleman at heart so using an English weapon got his attention, Toy Bonnie got ready and fired using only 3 round bursts to shot the target, he made it look easy and resulted similar to Mangle, next was Toy Freddy and in Chica's eyes his dinky little vector was cute, until he started shooting of course then he looked bad ass, and another good result, then he stud next to Chica and blow the smoke coming out of the barrel, finally it was Toy Chica's turn and Foxy was interested in the size of the gun she had, he was looking at the M40 intently, it reminded him of the flint lock pistol he had from yesterday, Toy Chica took a shot and landed on the head, one dead enemy.

The old guys were very impressed and started complementing the Toys "wow Toy Bonnie you have steady hands" Freddy said applauding "well thanks Freddy, I have had some time to get used to this guy" Toy Bonnie said looking at the L85 "wow, I want it" Bonnie said blindly looking at the M249 with hands stretched out "ah, I don't think so, this is my baby" Mangle said holding onto the weapon "aww" Bonnie moaned "I have to say you and that little gun are good friends" Chica said in a cute way "yes, me and Kriss here are good together, we fight for each other" Toy Freddy said in a kind way almost as if he formed a bond with a gun and called it Kriss because of the manufacturer, "lass, ye have a way with shootin' things in ta 'ead" Foxy said in a bit of shock "aww, thanks Foxy, hey how's about we teach you guys how to shoot better" Toy Chica offered to show the old guys how to be a better shot "well that nice of you but it's getting late and commander Springtrap will want us early tomorrow for more supreme mode" Freddy said becoming tired "oh right of course, we still need to enter that too, ok well see you tomorrow then" Toy Chica said and the Toys leaved. The old guys went back to their room and got some sleep, tomorrow will be filled with more training and more surprises.

**Ok that was chapter 2 of Freddy's army wooow that was hard felt like it took forever the write oh well Easters here so I can post more often so expect more to come soon and I will get better oh yes till then have a good Easter and if Bonnie knocks on your door don't be scared he's just handing out eggs from Chica **

**Venomous Book out**


	3. Chapter 3

Freddy's army

**This is chapter 3 of Freddy's army this will be the last chapter of training so we can get to the good stuff in chapter 4 so sit back and enjoy **

**General Scott cawthon salutes you **

Chapter 3: final training

Today is the final day of training and so for everyone is doing great, all of them managed to enter supreme mode… all except Freddy, it seems he's not that easy to get angry at anything no matter what you do Freddy will find a mostly peaceful why around it, so for later in the day Springtrap devised a nasty plan involving his friends, But for now it was time for some live fire exercises, the group have been getting better at shooting more accurately with the help of the Toys and now seem to be in teams, with Freddy and Toy Bonnie together as main infantry, Bonnie and Mangle for support, Chica and Toy Freddy as a special team and Foxy and Toy Chica as snipers. In these teams they ran a course with card board enemies and civilians and in different environments one being a dessert the other an urban city full of hazards, first team to go was Freddy and Toy Bonnie "ok big guy, we need to kill all the enemies in the city and any civvies we kill will deduct points, we need at least 50 points to pass, think you can do it?" Toy Bonnie explained to Freddy how it works "I'm ready for anything" Freddy said feeling confidant "GO!" Springtrap said and they were off.

To start with it was easy no civilians were around to spoil the score and with the ease of use from the M16 and newly acquired M4, Freddy was making mice meat out of the course and Toy Bonnie was impressed, but then came the first civilian card boards and in a small area of the mock up town, Freddy shot the card animatronic in the power core, killing it, but also shot the hostage in the lungs, possibly coursing permanent damage, the rest of the course went fairly smooth only shooting two other civilians and ending with a score of 54. Freddy was feeling a bit down on the result "that could have gone better" he said monotonely "hey don't worry, that was your first go on that course, you did great on the dessert course" Toy Bonnie tried to cheer Freddy up "yeah but today is the last day of training, what if I kill an innocent person" Freddy said becoming sad "don't even worry about it, trust me it happens all the time" Toy Bonnie said looking down remembering the first encounter with a hostage, he killed to rebel but the hostage was also shot in the heart and dead in seconds. Freddy saw the look on Toy Bonnie's face and decided to deal with it, the other teams went through the course and did well, they got scores of 52 for Bonnie and Mangle, 58 for Chica and Toy Freddy and 61 for Foxy and Toy Chica, Foxy was doing so well with one shot weapons it was like he did this before, as well as the flint lock pistol he had he grabbed an L96A1 which seem to suit him well, he would line up a shot and take off the head of the card board rebel with little effort, Toy Chica was amazed, she swore he would surpass her soon enough.

There was one last team to take the course but this got everyone wondering who, everyone they knew went through it but then again there are lots more animatronics here, for instance before any of them went there was a team of a chipmunk and mongoose, the mongoose was called Mike which reminded them of the old night guard they had back when the pizzeria was still open, there may have been a connection but they didn't ask, "so who do you think this final team is?" Chica asked "maybe it's that other bear, but who would be his team mate?" Bonnie said wondering "I think I know who it is" Freddy said remembering the sloth that sat next to Pete on the bus, "aye lads there they are" Foxy said pointing to the final team, they stud at the courses start post, it was indeed Pete and the female sloth and Freddy was curious to meet her "hey Pete, who's your friend here?" Freddy asked walking up to the pair "Freddy, good to see you, this is my best friend Sarah the sloth, she used to be my backup singer at Pete's burger bar" Pete said introducing Sarah "wow that's a lot like Chica but she also did some of the cooking as well" Freddy said as Chica introduced herself "hi I'm Chica, I was the backup singer and cook at Freddy Fazbear's pizza" Chica said shaking hands with Sarah "well my name's Sarah, I just did backup singing so maybe when this war is over you can teach me some recipes" Sarah said slowly but friendly "I'd love to" Chica said smiling.

After their little chat Pete and Sarah got ready for the course, Pete had a Tar21 while Sarah was using an MG4, this worked better as a team because Sarah could cover for Pete when they got to the crowded areas, so when Pete went onto the buildings to clear out the card board rebels Sarah kept an eye on the area around the building, despite doing the course for the first time they got the perfect score of 120, Springtrap was impressed he didn't know what to say, they were doing the best out of anyone in the regiment so far, they entered supreme mode with hardly any persuasion but they did course lots of damage when they did, they managed to control it to an extent but still needed to work on it and it almost corrupted Sarah. It was time to squad up, Springtrap thought it was best to take the old guys under his wing as they had the least experience and still had a lot to learn, Pete and Sarah would be under the command of a human commander with a few other animatronics even they didn't know, as for the Toys there was a surprise soldier to be reviled "alright the squads are, team alpha me, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, team beta commander David, Pete, Sarah, Mike and Chip, team gamma Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle and Golden Freddy as squad leader" Springtrap said reading out the squads, the old guys were surprised at hearing this, just like Springtrap he had become a high level soldier in a very short time, must be the war killing off all the best and coursing the others to rise in the ranks by default, "hey everyone, long time no see" Goldie said with a wave "so wha' brings ye 'ere lad?" Foxy asked in surprise "well my last squad was completely destroyed, I was so close to marionette's compound but he set a trap, I was the only one to survive" Goldie said sadly "wait why are we fighting the marionette?" Freddy asked concerned "because he's still possessed and wants to take over the world with animatronics" Springtrap said seriously, everyone was not anticipating the true reason for this war, not even the Toys knew what they were truly fighting but now it seems that the stakes were heightened and they all have to fight at their best.

Now that the squads were set up they had one last training exercise to complete before any real fighting would begin, "alright maggots, this is the final test, team alpha and team gamma will fight each other to see who has the best team, winner gets off wash up duty for a week" Springtrap said with a nasty smile on his face, though the others just thought that was his general smile since his teeth are always showing, "my team's going to wipe the floor with your team's tails" Goldie gloated "good luck with that, I lost my tail years ago, remember" Springtrap said reminding Goldie of the 30 year period between the pizzeria and the horror attraction, at that the fight began and to start with Bonnie and Mangle were shooting at each other with their big guns, there was a difference between the M60 and the M249, one was a heavy hitter but was slow firing while the other was fast firing but not as powerful. With the machine guns providing cover for each team the squad leaders tried advancing to the other side with the mains and the specials, all the while the snipers were checking on blind spots to get easy kills, the squad leaders had their own guns of course, Springtrap was in to German engineering so he had a G36 and an Mg36 for support while Goldie was fond of Russian ruggedness and used the AK47 and a AKS74U for more close ranges, they got close to each other and started taking shots, no hits yet but this got the teams on edge, echoes of the shot got the snipers attention and they looked down the street now facing each other, the specials only had SMGs so they went down the street and went though the buildings to find each other, the mains stayed with the squad leaders and took up a defensive position, it was getting late out and the sun was just above the horizon so Foxy decided to take the first kill, of course they were using blanks so any shot would just hit them but do nothing, Foxy shot and landed on Toy Bonnie's nose he was out, this gave Freddy and Springtrap time to move up on team gamma, Mangle saw this and started spraying away in their direction, Bonnie tried to help by doing the same which coursed Mangle to duck, Foxy now had the perfect change to take two, Mangle came up to spray again but got head shot by Foxy she was out, now all they had to worry about was Toy Chica.

Meanwhile in the buildings Chica was on the hunt for Toy Freddy he had gone into a small bank where there was lots of windows so every step was slow and gentle, she knew that one step on any broken glass would hurt like hell and alert Toy Freddy to her position and Kriss would lay the smack down on her, she came down to the vault and saw it was open, she thought it was set up for the exercise but saw a pile of money roll down the mountain of cash and saw a red trimmed top hat poking out, she took a few shots and Toy Freddy was hit in the head he was out, Goldie was notified of this and retreated back to Toy Chica almost getting hit by Foxy and Bonnie a couple of times, there was no way team gamma could win now Springtrap and Freddy was on the way and Chica would be there soon enough so they waved the white flag. "Team gamma has forfeit, team alpha wins!" a drill sergeant said confirming the winning team "well nice try Goldie but it seems my team's got luck on its side" Springtrap said with a cocky voice "yeah alright you won but next time, I'll win" Goldie said trying to be intimidating "not likely" Springtrap said with a smile, after that everyone went to the cafeteria for dinner.

Everyone was enjoying the last proper meal they would get before they were thrust into hell "so, is everyone ready to fight this war?" Freddy asked wondering how they were feeling "well I would be but… why does this involve marionette again?" Bonnie asked confused that the marionette was still possessed "well from what I gathered from Springtrap, the marionette feels betrayed by humans" Freddy said not quite finishing "I know that, I still have doubts about humans myself, but if they're willing to treat us with respect then I should do the same" Bonnie said interrupting Freddy "well you're right but you remember he was always the stubborn one, dead set in his ways, he must have started the fire at Fazbears fright to get rid of us and spread his vengeance to the world" Freddy said thinking of a possible way to explain the real reason "well it was hard for him to accept not killing any more night guards, but I still don't understand it" Chica said just as confused as Bonnie "me thinks it's just a way ta rebel against ta world" Foxy said not really caring about his full intentions, whatever the marionette had planned to do the animatronics of the regiment would do their best to stop him and make him let go of the past, "what are you lot talking about?" Pete asked from seemingly out of nowhere "oh hey Pete we were just wondering what we would be up against" Freddy said shaking his hand "well the way I see it is that you guys seem to know this marionette guy, so I'll leave him to you" Pete said with a firm smile "nay a problem lad, the moment I see him I'll shot him in ta 'ead" Foxy said somewhat tiredly "well that's if I can't get to him first, I want to speak with him" Freddy said a bit angry at Foxy's eagerness, he wants to find out why marionette is trying to take over the world, but he did have a few answers already and wanted them confirmed "I wouldn't, you know what he's capable of" Bonnie said a bit worried "don't worry Bonnie, he don't know about supreme mode" Freddy said confidently "yeah but you still haven't entered it once yet and the first day of combat is tomorrow" Chica said with concern "she's right Freddy, you're the only one in the entire regiment that hasn't entered supreme mode, me and Sarah won't be around during the battle either, we're going with a different squad group which means we may never see each other again" Pete said with worry too, despite only knowing Freddy for two weeks he has come to like him, they are quite alike and would hate to see him dead at the hands of a troubled soul, "alright everyone get some rest it's going to be a big day and I want to see everyone there, lights out" Springtrap said ordering the group to rest.

After only around two hours of sleep Freddy found himself being woke up by a knock at the door "who could that be at this time, surly where not deploying yet" Freddy said in disapproval "Freddy it's me, Sarah, open the door" Sarah said desperately "Sarah, what are you doing here so late, shouldn't you be sleeping with Pete" Freddy said coursing Sarah to blush slightly "well haven't you noticed your friends are missing" Sarah said and Freddy looked back at the beds and then he saw only he was in the room "WHAT, where are they?" Freddy said panicking "I think someone has them in the warehouse, come on" Sarah said as she crawled along the ceiling to move faster which reminded Freddy of Mangle before getting rebuilt entirely. They got to the warehouse and saw through the windows two figures, one was a golden colour the other was to shrouded in darkness to see "I'm going in" Freddy said boldly "ok, be careful" Sarah said as Freddy opened the doors "what's going on!" Freddy said letting he's voice echo round the room "well you see, I've tried so hard to get you to enter supreme mode that well, I have to resort to this" the gold figure which turns out to be Springtrap said reviling the others and the Toys chained up over a vat of acid "what you can't do that, I thought you need us to fight this war" Freddy said shocked "you can't fight if you can't win" Springtrap said coming closer to Freddy "I can win I just have to be smart" Freddy said reassuringly "no you can't, not if you never enter supreme mode" Springtrap said getting angry "yes I can, now let my friends go" Freddy said starting to hate Springtrap for all the pain he put him through over the last two weeks "all your friends?" Springtrap said with a dirty smile "what do you mean all?" Freddy asked and just then the chains turned and he got a glimpse of something black and white "PETE!" Freddy gasped, he knew what Springtrap meant by all now, they were inches away from the acid and Freddy felt the anger inside him build up, he eyes went black and he made one hell of a "SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEE" he thrust himself to Springtrap and with one swift punch knocked him out, then with just milliseconds to spare Freddy jumped over to the group and cut the chain releasing them and placing them on the ground.

Finally Freddy entered supreme mode and managed to save his friends including Pete, Sarah was overjoyed and thanked Freddy "thanks for saving Pete Freddy, I didn't know Springtrap was doing all this, the only thing I knew is that he was going to get you to enter supreme mode even if he had to work all night" Sarah said as she picked up Pete "no problem, I've gotten out of every situation I find myself in, even death" Freddy said somewhat coldly, he remembers his encounters with the fire of Fazbears fright, the child soul that lived in him and the many different versions of himself "well I'll go now, you should get some rest too" Sarah said then leaved "not till I've had a chat with him" Freddy said looking at Springtrap "well that was impressive, I've never seen such control in a first timer, how did you do it" Springtrap said coming to "I just set my mind on what was important and went for it" Freddy said in a spiteful tone "amazing" Springtrap simply said "no what's amazing is that you would stoop so low as to kidnap my friends and use them as bait to get me into supreme mode, aren't you suppose to be a soldier" Freddy said getting angry again "I couldn't find any other way to do it, if you weren't such a gentleman it would be easier" Springtrap said annoyed at Freddy "Freddy don't be mad at him, he did what he had to so we can win" Goldie said finally stepping into the light "you were watching the whole thing and you did nothing to help, so what's your deal?" Freddy asked his carbon copy "well you see I helped Springtrap discover supreme mode and I knew you'd be different than the rest, you proved me right" Goldie said which confused Freddy "and what's that suppose to mean then?" Freddy asked squinting at both of them "well just as we discovered the full potential of supreme mode I found that one in ten could control it naturally, this makes it harder for them to enter but if they do they gain all the benefits" Goldie said with a smug smile "so pretty much you can just use it without worrying about getting corrupted" Springtrap said with the same smile on his face "well that's good but I don't need to use it to win this war, I can beat that marionette with my eye closed, now if you'll excuse us my friends and I were asleep till all this started" Freddy said annoyed and tired so he dragged everyone back to the sleeping quarters and went to sleep ready for war.

**That was chapter 3 and damn that was long hope you are still keeping up with this cus I'm not lol, it is literally coming from the top of my head not pre thought what so ever so please tell me if it makes sense but till next time **

**Venomous Book out **


	4. Chapter 4

Freddy's army

**This is chapter 4 of Freddy's army and now they start fighting for real things are going to get hard for them so they have to be strong**

**General Scott sends he best wishes **

Chapter 4: to war

The morning was meet with another trumpet wakeup call "alright maggots, this is it the moment you've been training for, it's time for war!" Springtrap shouted from outside then everyone went to the deployment zone in their squads, teams alpha and gamma will be in the same battalion but team beta has been assigned a different battalion so just before the deployment Freddy and Pete said their goodbyes "so, you off to a different area but still fighting the same war" Freddy said somewhat sad "yeah I know, it sucks, but hey thanks for saving my ass last night I didn't hear him coming" Pete said barely remembering what happened "no problem, that's what friends are for" Freddy said shaking Pete's for possibly the last time. After that Pete and Sarah went in a different APC to the war zone and after seeing them go Freddy and the crew started to wonder where on earth they were going "hey Spring face, were the hell are we having this fight anyway, you never told us" Bonnie said slightly annoyed "well it's for a good reason, if the marionette knows we're coming he'll set another trap, we have to go in fast" Springtrap said informatively "well don't we still need to know the climate so we can be at our best?" Chica asked "yes you're right, we have detected marionette's compound in the middle of the Mojave Desert, it will get hot there and your weapons may cease in the heat so keep them well lubricated" Goldie said to the crew and with that they boarded an M1 Abrams all the way to the Mojave desert ready to kick some ass.

The ride was a bit cramped in the back, the tank wasn't that big and with ten 6.5 foot to 7 foot animatronics and with at least three weapons each, anyone would feel like their legs were going to brake, speaking of weapons the crew has had some revisions, Freddy had the M16 and M4 like last time, he likes their reliability and has gotten very good with then but also has an M1911 for back up, Bonnie still the M60, which he has fallen in love with, if he wanted to he could plant someone in the face at almost 50m which is mental, he also had an Uzi for closer range and an M9 when all else fails, Chica got the best new weapon a stinger rocket launcher, if any tanks come to say hi Chica had the weapon to say bye, she also had her trusty MP7 and a Glock 17, Foxy had the flint lock pistol and the L96A1 but he also had an M1 Garand, he liked the satisfying ping it made at the end of each clip. The ride was starting to get bumpy and lots of loud sounds were heard, they were getting close to the defense force the marionette set up, he knew that after attacking the cities someone would find him eventually, "alright, let's go, time to fight, swallow your fear and turn it to courage" Springtrap commanded and both teams were ready for anything.

They got out of the tank, which had started firing at some low flying ww2 planes, and got in to position behind an embankment, they were facing the front line of the defense force which was comprised of only animatronics no humans in site, no wonder the American army was having trouble they were out matched physically and numerically, now that the animatronics regiment was here things would get easier. "Ok crew we need to be careful, they have grenades powerful enough to blow your head off" Goldie said over the sound of battle "don't we have any?" Freddy said wanting to get through the rebels "yes but don't use all of them" Goldie said warning them of limited supply, then Freddy grabbed one grenade and through it in the most crowed part of the enemy line and it blasted a hole in the defenses they then advanced to that area, the surrounding troops tried to fill in the hole but the crew took shots and scored many kills without too much trouble. From this point they could see the compound on top of a mountain range beyond the city of bullhead, they would have to walk for miles just to get to bullhead and there's a lot of defense force to get though, "well it's a good thing we have lots of ammo, hey?" Freddy exclaimed in a sort of question "if we can plow through all of them we can make it to the compound but it will take guts and nerves of steel" Springtrap said keeping everyone motivated, they climbed down a sand dune and shot at the waves of defense force that tried to stop them but Springtrap trained them too well and were killed, then things got tense a T90 came into view and there was barely any cover to hide behind, Chica knew exactly what to do, first don't panic just think of pizza, now grab the stinger and point it at the T90, beep… beep… beep… beeeeeeeeep. FIRE… BOOM. Chica stayed calm and shot a rocket at the T90 before it had a chance to fire back "whoa Chica that was bad ass" Bonnie said impressed "thanks very much now let's keep moving" Chica commanded "hey that's my job" Springtrap moaned, after that they advanced to a small ridge like dune where lots of defense force rebels were hiding, it was Foxy and Toy Chica's turn to shine, they would shoot the head off of an unaware foe and then Bonnie and Mangle would start going mental with their weapons, the targets were chosen carefully and suddenly found themselves dead, Foxy and Toy Chica then high fived while Bonnie and Mangle started shooting and scoring lots of kills, Freddy and Toy Bonnie went down the other side of the ridge and took some pot shots at the hoarding enemies and got through another wave of rebels, Freddy was beginning to think it was too easy and that shit is about to go down soon "hey Freddy, what's up" Toy Bonnie said to his fellow soldier "it's just too easy, don't you think?" Freddy asked to make sure he wasn't the only one worrying "well it has been rather simple so far" Bonnie said confirming Freddy's suspicions "what you lot worrying about?" Toy Freddy asked overhearing the commotion "don't you think those last few waves were a bit easy, I mean this is war, right?" Freddy said concerned something was going to happen "now that you mention it, it was far too easy, but I was having too much fun to realize, we must tell Springtrap" Toy Freddy said to which Springtrap replied "tell me what?" he asked looking at both teams "they are concerned that the fight so far has been far too easy to be a full blown war" Goldie said with his own suspicions running through his mind "well I haven't noticed anything unusual so let's keep moving ok" Springtrap said ignoring the obvious signs that this was a repeat of Goldie's first attempt on the compound.

At the compound the marionette could see in the distance instance fighting and what looked like animatronics fighting his rebels "sir we have detected the energy signature of animatronics in alliance with the American army" a dog animatronic said while using a power sensor "it's him, he came back to try again, good thing I reset the trap but this time we'll let him live, it's Springtrap I want dead" marionette said with anger "sir? Why do you want Springtrap out of all of them, I'm not detecting any supreme mode capability out of him" the dog questioned marionette's intentions "it's because he's the one who ended my life, he's the reason for me to exist in this form, he is also the reason why I hate humans, but if he lives he will try to stop me" marionette said with hate and anger "well I can get behind that sir, but I feel there's more" the dog said trying to dig deeper "there is, he was once possessed by the purple guy, the real reason for who I am now, but he finally faded in the fire of Fazbear's fright, Springtrap may still have memories of what happened as well as the personality, I want it destroyed" marionette said starting to cry at the terrible memories of death he still suffers from, "so do you want me to send in the assassination team" the dog said waiting for an order "no, let them get to the outskirts of the city, send in more T90s to distract them, and let them ponder their easy advances, oh I just love mind games" marionette said to the animatronic dog "yes sir" he simply said and more reinforcements were send on the way to the crew which they made mince meat of.

Again they blow through the hoards of rebels and racked up a record number of kills that the human soldiers just couldn't keep up with, but it wouldn't last eventually something bad had to happen and it would rock them to the core.

**That was chapter 4 of Freddy's army I'm aware it was short so another will come very soon but this chapter was just to establish the fact that they have joined the fight and the location of the main battle area if you liked them please fav and why not send me a review tell me what you think and if you really like it a fan art would be cool to see but till next time keep your animatronic nearby **

**Venomous book out**


	5. Chapter 5

Freddy's army

**This is chapter 5 of Freddy's army this one is going to get serious with lots of action and even a terrible event involving one of the characters but enough of spoilers let's get started **

**General Scott senses a disturbance in the force (lol)**

Chapter 5: casualties

They were getting close to the city now but there was still a lot of defense force that stud in the way, they regrouped behind another dune and had Foxy and Toy Chica take shots at the less attentive rebels, "this still be easy as taking ta maiden of triumph" Foxy said slightly amused "yeah what gives, they may as well just let us through" Toy Chica complained "guys focus, it may be easy but this is still a war that will change the world!" Freddy said sternly "yeah and if you keep complaining then you're just asking for something bad to happen" Toy Bonnie said jokingly, after taking care of the easier enemies it was time to advance, Bonnie and Mangle supplied supporting fire for the rest of the team, as they advanced some rebels decided to come over to try and push them back but Chica and Toy Freddy shot them down with their SMGs "that's my Kriss" Toy Freddy said then kissed the side of the gun "that's just weird" Chica said with a disturbed look, now just a few meters from the city things looked good until they noticed snipers in the bell tower of a church "EVERYONE DOWN!" Bonnie shouted franticly "what, what is it" Chica said confused, she didn't notice "sniper in the bell tower, Foxy sort it out" Springtrap ordered and Foxy lined up a shot, at this point Foxy felt like the sniper from Saving Privet Ryan about to shoot the scope off the rifle and kill him with a bullet to the eye, Foxy took the shot but it hit the jugular and the sniper suffocated "one down, one ta go, Toy Chica he be yours" Foxy offered "well thanks darling" Toy Chica thanked Foxy and took the offer, the other sniper had just set up when Toy Chica took the shot and landed on the top of his head "he won't be getting up again" Toy Chica said with an evil smile "good work guys, now let's move on" Springtrap said and they kept plowing through the defense force.

Meanwhile in marionette's compound "sir, they're getting close to bullhead city, what should I do?" the dog animatronic asked "ok, let's initiate the trap, phase 1, send in the grenadiers and more T90s" marionette commanded "yes sir, shall I send them in waves or all at once?" the dog asked "send the grenadiers in all at once but the T90s in waves" marionette was thinking even if they pass the grenadiers they'll never pass all those T90s. "yes sir, they're on the way" the dog said sending the troops in, the crew saw this and was forced to retreat a few meters "oh great, how are we supposed to get through that?" Mangle said annoyed "well let's start with the tanks" Toy Freddy said nodding to Chica, they got there rocket launchers out and fired, they destroyed two tanks, that was enough to get though but then reinforcements blocked their path, now it looks like they have a proper fight on their hands "I told you not to joke about how hard this is, now we have to go hard or go home" Toy Bonnie said in a "I told you so" tone, "right then, Chica and Toy Freddy take out as many of those T90s as you can, Foxy and Toy Chica keep an eye on that bell tower, anyone tries to say hi then snipe their ass, the rest of us will kill or be killed got it" Springtrap said to the crew "yes sir" everyone else said in unison, so Freddy, Springtrap, Toy Bonnie and Goldie took out the main rebels and some of the grenadiers but they just kept coming back, Bonnie and Mangle were shooting like mad making sure none of the rebels had a chance to shoot back but then the snipers would find them so they ducked back behind the dune, Foxy and Toy Chica would shoot them in the face and made sure they wouldn't get back up again but some snipers were starting to come from the city entrance so it was getting difficult to keep track of attackers, things were getting hard for mostly everyone, Chica and Toy Freddy were still blowing tanks to bits as they were slow and easy to lock on to but this didn't help all that much, "guys we need to find a way around this, any ideas" Freddy said getting desperate "how about this" Toy Freddy said firing his rocket launcher at the crowd creating a massive hole.

The crew went for it and tried to get in the city but just as they got close enough to cross into the city itself another wave of troopers came down the main road, Bonnie and Mangle used the bipods of their LMGs and placed themselves on the floor and scored some kills "man they are not letting up are they" Bonnie said getting tired of all the fighting "just keep firing, we'll brake through eventually" Mangle said encouraging Bonnie the keep fighting "alright guys move up" Goldie said as the wave got destroyed, they took up defensive positions in a street looking out for any more rebels which there were still tons of, one of which had an idea, most grenades were held for a long time so when they were thrown they would explode in the air coursing a shock wave to disorient them, but he decided to pull the pin and roll it down the street where it ended up next to Bonnie "guys grenade, MOVE" Bonnie shouted and they all went to the other side of the street but Bonnie knew the blast would still get them so he picked up the grenade and eight it to conceal the blast, BOOM it exploded and everyone took cover behind a concrete barrier, when they looked at Bonnie he looked like he did when the Toys replaced the old guys, this sparked something in Chica "no Bonnie, why? Why did you do that" she sadly whispered then looked to the rebels who were laughing at the downed rabbit, this set the fire inside of Chica and coursed her to enter supreme mode "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Chica shouted and went to Bonnie's body and grabbed his Uzi, she then came out to the middle of the street holding the Uzi and her MP7 and started shooting at everything that moved, she went mental killing all the reinforcements and even took a grenade from one of the grenadiers and shoved it down the hatch of a T90 "this is for Bonnie bitches!" Chica said as she dropped the grenade, of course she didn't look at the explosion she was being too much of a bad ass for that.

Chica got back to Bonnie with everyone else, as she saw Bonnie's broken body she exited supreme mode and started to cry "well he be alright?" Chica said through tears "I don't know, Springtrap called for a Med Evac but they'll be a couple of minutes, till then we need to make sure he has plenty of oil and check his hard drive" Freddy said with a voice of worry "ok, I can do that, what's going to happen now though?" Chica asked about the mission they had still to complete "well given Bonnie's condition I want some of you to go with him to HQ, the rest of us will carry on without you" Springtrap said solemnly "I'll go with him, he's my bro after all right!" Toy Bonnie said sticking by Bonnie's side "I'll go too, just to keep everyone safe" Toy Chica said kneeling next to Bonnie checking his oil levels "ok then good, Chica, why don't you go too, you seem to care about him very much" Goldie said just as the Med Evac arrived "ok then, please keep in touch with me ok" Chica said wanting to stay in the know of the war situation "not a problem, we'll meet you at the rendezvous point once he's fixed" Freddy said to her as they leaved, leaving the squads with just six members but the teams were still capable of fending for themselves "be ye sure that good ol' Bonnie be able ta be fixed?" Foxy asked worriedly "well I hope so, he has got lots of useful skills that will help us with this war, plus I think Chica loves him" Freddy said looking at the helicopter flying away "ok guys lets go, we all stick together now" Springtrap said and with that they continued into the city.

Back at the compound the operators were having a small calibration "what's going on here?" the marionette said as he came back into the command center, he went to get a drink so he didn't see Bonnie getting blown up "sir we got one, the purple bunny found a grenade at his feet and eight it, it blow up and his face came off" the dog said and he cheered some more, "he's not dead is he?" marionette asked "no just heavily damaged, it will take a few days to fix him" the dog said still happy that the crew was down a man and some of the others went to help him "oh, ok well then, what is Springtrap's location?" marionette ordered "he is currently at the town water fountain taking a break after all the fighting they've done" the dog said looking through the satellite image "let him rest, I want him to at least make it to that building, I will personally see him reach the top of it" marionette said pointing to the tallest building in the city "yes sir, do you want me to make the ranks even smaller?" the animatronic dog said "no, six I can handle no problem, but do keep them busy, now that it's gotten hard for them I don't want them to get bored, the fun has only just begun" marionette said with a sinister smile "yes sir, deploying main troopers and the rest of the T90s" the dog launched all remaining resources they had and the crew quickly rose into action, they fled down the street shooting back to keep themselves alive, after losing Bonnie they felt emotionally and physically drained so all they could do is run and shoot wildly in the general direction of the rebels, as they ran some tanks got in the way and Toy Freddy only had two rockets left, he used both and cleared a path to a large building, the same building where the marionette now waits for Springtrap but they didn't know this so they went in and saw the reception area full of defense force rebels, it could only get worse from here, Mangle and Foxy had enough fight for one day so they went all out and entered supreme mode "you ready to die rebel SCUM" Mangle said to the crowd and darted to the closest victim and reenacted the bite of '87, Foxy liked her enthusiasm and did the same, tons of enemies now lie dead without their hard drives and both foxes have black stained teeth and mussels due to all the oil loss "that felt good to go on a killing spree like that, wouldn't you say Foxy?" Mangle asked still feeling slightly deranged "aye, not since me days of bein' a real pirate have I felt so good" Foxy said enjoying the felling of death on his face "ok guys you need to calm down now, that was quite the show, you must have bottled that up from what happened to Bonnie" Goldie said stunned be the amount of damage they coursed, Foxy and Mangle subsequently exited supreme mode.

For now the crew was safe and could camp out in the reception area for tonight but Springtrap was feeling uneasy and didn't like the way it seemed like he was being played "hay Spring, you ok, are you still thinking of Bonnie?" Freddy asked curious "no, it's something else" Springtrap said nervously "well come on, spit it out" Freddy said impatiently "well I feel like we've been trying to get in the city and it was too easy, but now that we're in the city, we're being told where to go" Springtrap tried to explain "no, that's crazy" Freddy dismissed "I think your right, but if that's true than do you think it's the marionette?" Goldie asked waiting for an answer "could be but I don't know for certain, so let's just get some sleep" Springtrap said tiredly and with that the crew slept ready for another day of war.

**That was chapter 5 of Freddy's army hope you enjoyed and don't feel too bad for Bonnie he'll be fine but that can't be said for every one the next chapter will be worse so stick with it and hold on tight **

**Venomous Book out **


	6. Chapter 6

Freddy's army

**This is chapter 6 of Freddy's army here things go from bad to worse as the team gets rocked hard but not all will be lost so let's find out what happens **

**General Scott is lord of all animatronics **

Chapter 6: disaster

At HQ Bonnie was on a bed awaiting repairs like other animatronics and humans around him, everyone was worried about him but Toy Bonnie saw some signs of life like: glitchy fingers and static noises so there was still hope, his doctor was a albino mallard duck animatronic called Morice, he is one of the best technicians there "alright ladies and gentleman, I have all the spare pieces for his model but unfortunately it will take most of the day to fix him" Morice said coming towards the bed "just do what you can, I can't bare to see him like this anymore" Chica said slightly crying "come on Chica, let's leave the duck to do his work" Toy Chica said trying to get Chica to follow "can I stay by his side?" Chica asked Morice "well I need some space to work but you can stay close, just get yourself a drink then come back" Morice reassured Chica "ok, thanks Morice" Chica thanked then went to get a coffee, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie was also quite sad but not as much as Chica, it was starting to become evident that Chica had feelings for Bonnie and she won't leave his side to make sure he was going to be fixed.

Back in bullhead's tallest building the crew was just waking up from the floor of the reception area and discussing the day's plan of action "alright the six of us need to stick together, no man left behind ok, we need to get to the top of this building and see how many rebels are out there, ready?" Springtrap said still rather groggy "ready!" everyone else said in unison, so with all equipment packed they started up the stairs to the 60th floor where they could see to the other end of the city and where the marionette lies in waiting to strike. The first few floors were easy, too easy for Springtrap, he was feeling like a puppet again, being played with "hey what's up Springtrap, you've got that uneasy look about you" Freddy said concerned "I'm getting this feeling like we're being watched, I wouldn't be surprised if any second now we get ambushed" Springtrap said very nervously "aye then don' jinx it" Foxy said casually, just as he finished speaking and as if on cue a wave of rebels came down to the 10th floor just as the crew reached it, now the six of them would have to fight through fifty floors worth of rebels and it wouldn't be easy. "Oh great, just perfect, can I just let loose and whale on these guys again?" Mangle asked wanting to go into supreme mode "no, hold it in, you still don't have full control yet you could kill yourself" Springtrap ordered "well without it this is going to be a nightmare" Mangle said back "I know, just do your best with the weapons you have" Springtrap said making sure the crew only used their weapons for the time being, they fought hard and got to the 20th floor but that's where things got super hard.

The rebels would not let up even if one had a leg blown off they would still fight, go fisticuffs if they had to, but the crew had perseverance on their side and would just stomp on their heads to destroy them. When they got to the 30th floor there was a moment of silence and with jaws to the ground, it was almost like D-day as the rebels had set up three mini guns and were pointing straight at the crew, there was surely no way out of this but Toy Freddy spotted two hooks in the ceiling just above the rebels and with his more articulate fingers and Foxy's own hook he thought of a brilliant plan, "hey Foxy" Toy Freddy whispered "aye, wha' ye wan' lad?" Foxy asked quietly "see those hooks?" Toy Freddy pointed out with his eyes "aye, wha' we do with 'em?" Foxy asked getting anxious "we are going to jump over there and grab the hooks then shoot down at the rebels, are you ready?" Toy Freddy explained "aye let's do it" Foxy said and they went for it, they jumped towards the hooks coursing the rebels to fire but it took too long for the mini guns to rev up, by the time the first shot was fired Toy Freddy and Foxy was already on the hooks and readying to fire, some of the rebels ran off to the floor above while the rest tried to grab their guns and fire back but it was too late, Toy Freddy and Foxy rained down a torrent of bullets and killed all remaining rebels "wow I can't believe that worked" Freddy said amazed "aye never doubt a good idea" Foxy said proudly.

Back at HQ Morice was still working on Bonnie, he was checking the hard drive that was surprisingly undamaged despite being right next to the explosion, the power core was only slightly damaged but was still efficient enough to left inside Bonnie, with all checks done Morice started rebuilding, starting with the left arm, Morice removed what was left of the arm and tons of oil started pouring out "shit, I need some towels over here!" Morice said getting surprised at the unexpected oil leak "of course doctor" a human nurse said "is everything ok?" Chica asked getting worried "I'll be honest, it's bad, it looks like the explosion damaged his shoulder joint" Morice said while swabbing the shoulder clearing the oil "you can fix it right?" Chica asked getting desperate "of course I can, no need to worry" Morice said calmly and confidently "thank goodness" Chica exclaimed sighing in relive, Morice stopped the leak and cleaned off all the oil but now Bonnie's signs of life stopped, too much oil was lost and must be replenished "nurse, we need some fresh oil stat!" Morice said sternly "yes doctor" the nurse went to get the oil, while that was happening Morice repaired the shoulder joint and attached a new arm, "ok now I need to give him a new head, miss Chica would you like to help me?" Morice asked Chica who was a little surprised "ok, it may cheer me up" Chica said and went to Bonnie's side, they took the old head off and inspected the endoskeleton underneath, the only thing that seemed to be wrong about it was a missing upper jaw, Morice fished through the spares and found an upper jaw they attached it to Bonnie's endo head and put on the new head, just as the fresh oil arrived they finished cleaning him up and patched up any remaining tears in his suit, "here's the oil, all warmed up for added effect" the nurse said handing it to Morice "ok great, miss Chica can you help me with this too?" Morice asked he was enjoying her company "ok, I'll do anything for Bonnie" Chica said and with that they refilled his oil and signs of life start up again.

Back with the crew they were progressing as slow as a snail but after all the fighting they made it to the 50th floor "ok guys only ten more floors, if you feel you have to you can go into supreme mode" Goldie said and they pressed on, the floor they were on currently was full to the brim with rebels some actually fell out the window, but it was nothing to laugh at as some of the grenadiers had M320s, it was going to be all or nothing for both sides "oh screw this, let's go crazy who's with me?" Mangle said once again getting annoyed at the unending amount of rebels that seem to be dripping from the top floor, with that she, Foxy and Toy Freddy went into supreme mode and started tearing up the place, Foxy and Mangle were reenacting the bite of '87 again with some targets receiving a few swift punches while Toy Freddy went on a rampage with Kriss shooting everything that moved, the room was cleared quick and the next five floors were cleared just as quick but Foxy, Mangle and Toy Freddy was starting to lose control "guys, your starting to act weird!" Freddy said getting worried and Goldie even thought _"it's a good job at least one of us can keep our cool so someone can bring them out of supreme mode". _The others still had some time before it got too dangerous so they quickly went to the next floor to finish the last of the rebels and they were giving it their all, after that there was nothing standing in their way to the top floor but now it was too late, Mangle, Foxy and Toy Freddy were becoming dangerous and started to fight each other "guys stop, you've been in supreme mode for too long" Freddy tried to calm them but is was no use "shut it you stupid bear, why don't you do something to win this war already" Toy Freddy said almost as if he was drunk "Toy Freddy you need to exit supreme mode or you'll die" Freddy said getting close to him "back off fatbear" Toy Freddy said starting to completely lose control "am I going to have to knock you on the head?" Freddy said holding his M4 from the barrel end making the stock rise above his head, Toy Freddy didn't like this and got super pissed but before he could make a move towards Freddy two gold shades wised passed and knocked everyone out, the gold shades were Goldie and Springtrap, "sorry but that was getting far too nasty for me, now let's get moving, Goldie you grab Foxy and Mangle, Freddy you grab Toy Freddy, we need to climb two flights of stairs then we can see what we're dealing with" Springtrap said very annoyed and they got going.

They got to the top floor and everything was dark and quiet, Springtrap was getting another bad feeling of being watched and Freddy went to a window to see how far the rebels were built up but was surprised to see an empty street "um, guys I don't think we should stay here" Freddy said getting scared that something bad was about to happen "why not, what's going on?" Goldie asked worriedly "there's nothing outside, I thought we were here to see how many we were fighting" Freddy said getting eager to get the hell out of there "we were" Goldie simply said "so, what happens now?" Freddy asked moving towards the stairs "we wait" Springtrap said sounding like he knew what was about the happen "what, are you stupid, we have a free pass let's take it" Freddy said starting to shake with fear and nerves "Freddy, don't tell me you haven't felt his presence" Springtrap said looking around for something "well I'll let you talk to… whatever" Freddy tried to leave but something stopped him "won't you stay, the party is about to begin" the marionette said appearing from the stairs forcing Freddy back up "there you are I knew you were behind this" Springtrap said getting angry at the amount of times he's been played to come here "of course I am, I lead you here so I can put you to rest" marionette said cryptically "what do you mean put me to rest?" Springtrap said fearfully "well you remember what happened in Fazbear's Fright don't you?" marionette asked in a teasing manner "yes" Springtrap said slowly and quietly, he did have the memories of what happened but that was the purple guy not him "so you should remember that you killed me" marionette said getting louder "no, I didn't kill you, I would never kill a child, you were just an unfortunate case of wrong time, wrong place" Springtrap said feeling sorry for the marionette "I don't care about who you were before, I care about who you are now, you have the memories of the purple guy and his tendencies, I want it gone" marionette said coming closer to Springtrap "then come and take it" Springtrap said dropping his gun and stretching out his arms.

The marionette then pointed a finger to the sky, brought it down to point at Springtrap then rushed at him with full force, marionettes finger was sharp enough to pierce though Springtrap's power core, Springtrap now lie on the floor dying and with the marionette laughing at what almost felt like victory "SPRINGTRAP NO!" Freddy and Goldie said in unison franticly running to Springtrap's side, the marionette got out of there by floating though the window before any of them could use supreme mode "ok, it's done now launch the planes" marionette spoke into a walky talky to the command centre "yes sir, launching planes now" the animatronic dog said from the other side, after that a wave of BF 109s and FW 190s started to circle the city. Back at the building Freddy was comforting Springtrap while Goldie was waking up the others "Springtrap sir, why did you do that?" Freddy said shocked and shaken "I wanted to do that, you see I thought I never deserved to be called sir because of what I did to him, what I did to you" Springtrap said starting a personal story "but that wasn't you that was purple guy" Freddy said trying the reassure Springtrap "but the memories are still there and it is hard to forget memories isn't it" Springtrap said making Freddy remember the death of the kids that possessed him "yes" Freddy said sadly "so I let him get his revenge, but it's not over yet he will stop at nothing until the whole world become animatronics" Springtrap said becoming quieter "I know I must stop him, but how?" Freddy asked "I thing he sees you as friends, try getting in his way" Springtrap said letting out his final words "ok, thank you Springtrap… for everything, I won't forget you" Freddy said laying Springtrap on the ground "that was moving… a bit, I'm taking command of this mission and I say we retreat" Goldie said with the others finally awake just in time to see Springtrap die "yeah but, where?" Freddy asked not knowing what else to do "there's an air field near here, we can go there" Goldie said and with that they all got out of the building and went for the air field, this is when they noticed the swarms of BF 109s and FW 190s so they ran as fast as possible to get there.

Back at HQ Chica was staying with Bonnie to make sure he was recovering after being rebuilt, he was coming out of a coma and saw Chica by him but this was no time to celebrate, by some kind of unforeseen force he knew what had happened to the rest of the crew and tried to tell Chica "we need to go now" Bonnie said in a very groggy and pained voice but the only response he got was a gasp from Chica.

**That was chapter 6 of Freddy's army and damn that was dramatic having Springtrap killed but not all is lost and the next chapter will perk things up so don't despair everything will work out in the end so till next time **

**Venomous Book out **

**P.S. the hat is gone dun dun durrrrrr **


	7. Chapter 7

Freddy's army

**This is chapter 7 of Freddy's army and warning you now if you don't like Nazi war machines then don't read there will be a few of those another note my uploads may become distant for a while Scott is teasing fnaf4 and from the looks it's the real final game so I'll be too sad to post but I will when I get over that I love these characters too much to just forget them they are the only horror game characters I have formed a bond with so I say fnaf forever anyway enough mush let's continue **

**General Scott promotes you to captain **

Chapter 7: to the skies

There was no time to explain, Bonnie got up and straight out the door of the HQ hospital discharging himself, this got Chica very worried about what was going through Bonnie's mind, she followed him along with Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica who were just as worried and confused. "Bonnie, where are you going, you've just woken up you need rest" Chica said full of worry "NO, we can't wait any more, we have to help Freddy and the others" Bonnie said in defiance "why? What happened to them?" Toy Bonnie said curiously "I don't know how I know, but I saw Springtrap getting killed by the marionette and then he sent tons of planes to deafened the city, so we need to get to the air field quick" Bonnie said with urgency "Bonnie wait, before we go I'd like to say something" Chica said getting nervous "well make it quick we don't have much time" Bonnie said trying to hurry her up "well I'd like to say, I love you" Chica said intensely blushing now "really?! Well I love you too Chica, thanks for being by my side" Bonnie said with a warm smile "aww well that's very cute and stuff but we should go now" Toy Chica said butting in "right, let's go" Bonnie said and they took a helicopter to the air field, it took a few minutes to get there but they managed to stay out of sight of the enemy planes and land on the air field.

Everyone else was surprised to see Bonnie back so soon but was happy that he was "Bonnie, you alright, how do you feel?" Freddy asked happily "I'm fine Freddy, just wondering what happened to you" Bonnie said with a worried voice "wait, how do you know?" Freddy asked suspiciously "while I was unconscious I saw Springtrap getting killed, I may not like him but he was different then the purple guy, he taught me to fight for peace not hide in fear" Bonnie said with pride and confidence "so what's the plan?" Toy Bonnie asked "a friend of mine is going to give us some planes of our own to fight back" Goldie said introducing them to a squirrel animatronic "cool!" Toy Chica said enthusiastically "greetings all, I'm Cyril, I'll give you a plane each so we can destroy the BF109s and FW 190s, do you know how to pilot a plane?" Cyril Said making sure everyone could fly "yes" everyone said in unison "good, let's get you some planes then" Cyril said then he lead them to the hangers, there were a bunch of American and British ww2 planes that were loaded and ready to fly, everyone went for a different plane each, Foxy went for a Spitfire MK9, Freddy got into a P51D20 Mustang, Bonnie liked the P47 Thunderbolt, Chica didn't even second guess a F4U Corsair, Toy Bonnie rather liked the Hurricane MK2, Mangle decided to go for a A6M Zero, Toy Freddy saw a Mig 3 and liked it, Toy Chica got into a Yak 9 and finally Goldie found a Beaufighter MK10.

Now they have the planes they took off and got to an altitude of 10,000 feet, the crew now formed a circle around Goldie in his Beaufighter "stay close to Goldie till they start firing, he has the biggest guns and the most" Freddy said over the radio "I'll be able to help out anyone in need, but won't do well by myself so stay close when the action dies down" Goldie said informing everyone that his beast of a plane is too big to turn fight effectively, and with that the crew set to work destroying all enemy air craft and free the city of bullhead, first to leave the circle was Mangle she was confident in her plane, it was made light so it was very nimble and agile able to take turns with ease but it was also fragile, armed with 2 20mm cannons she opened fire and destroyed two planes, the fighting had begun again, Chica then moved in, she was a few feet higher as she opted to dive in and with 6 she coursed massive damage to the enemy pilots, now however Chica and Mangle were in trouble, some of the pilots moved to intercept them and though Mangle could turn like nothing else her speed was lacking, "um guys, I need a hand here, they're on my tail and I can't get them off" Mangle sounded worried over the radio so Bonnie and Goldie came to assist, having to two biggest planes there was very helpful, Bonnie having the Jug was very advantageous with 8 and being super resistant to damage he could take out lots of enemy pilots in no time, Goldie on the other hand was blitzing though anyone who got in his why but it was hard for him, he was big, slow and hard to turn, his only saving grace was Bonnie staying nearby to help but 4 20mm cannons is nothing to sneeze at.

After saving Chica and Mangle they broke off to find more pilots to kill, Foxy saw something weird and flew towards it then was taken by surprise when he saw fully what it was, it was a BF110c and it took shots at him but luckily the Spitfire was faster and could turn tighter and Foxy got on its tail, but before he could fire those 2 20mm cannons of his a FW 190 came to say hi, he had to deal with him first so he did a split S to get under him and fly the other way this also pick him up some speed, he went for a knife edge turn and came around they were now flying at each other, a head on is suicide but Foxy was an adventurous fox so he went for it and despite all his guns being in the wings he came out victorious. "Yes! Now tha's how ye pilot a plane ladies ha-ha" Foxy said laughing on the radio "hey Foxy, was that you trying to destroy the BF110?" Toy Bonnie asked "aye, why ye be asking?" Foxy questioned "well me and Freddy just destroyed it" Toy Bonnie said with a bit of nerves because he took Foxy's victim "you scallywag, he was mine, oh whatever ye can have him we almost got this anyway" Foxy said with a mix of annoyance and relive, they had kicked a butt ton of ass but it wasn't over yet.

Toy Chica and Toy Freddy were finishing off whoever was left, Toy Freddy was a bit slow in the Mig 3 but it was quite light and maneuverable and despite its limited guns it was enough to down any plane with good aim, as for Toy Chica her Yak 9 was tearing every plane to shreds as the thing had a freaking 37mm cannon on the end of it just screaming out for attention, every time she shot the thing she said "say hello to my little friend", everyone had done a good job of destroying the enemy pilots and there was a break in the action, there was only a few stragglers left but were too far away to engage so they went back to the air field "come on let's go guys, we need to refuel and rearm to take on the stragglers, then we take the fight to marionette himself" Goldie said and they flew back to the air field, meanwhile the marionette was rallying his remaining troops and could see he was starting to lose "no, this can't be happening!" marionette said in disbelieve "what's wrong sir?" the dog animatronic asked "can't you see, they're getting the upper hand, it's only a matter of time till they reach the compound" marionette said getting angry "well what should I do sir?" the dog asked waiting for suggestions "take the remaining planes, I want two waves, the first wave will be the rest of the BF109s, BF110s and FW190s, then the second wave will have the prototypes I've developed, got it" marionette said explaining his plan of attack "yes sir" the dog simply said "oh and I want you to go with them" marionette said to the dog "me sir?" the dog said curiously "yes, you are my best fighter, they won't get past you, I'll give you one of the prototypes" marionette said with an evil smile "of course sir" the dog smiled back.

The crew had done restocking and took off from the air field, they were at 10,000 feet and formed a circle formation around Goldie's Beaufighter, they thought they would have to fly for a few miles before seeing anything but something came into view "hey guys, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Freddy asked the crew over the radio "you mean that sortie of BF109s, BF110s and FW190s?" Bonnie questioned "yeah, that's the one" Freddy stated "yep, I see them" Bonnie said now somewhat worried "anyone else?" Freddy asked checking they won't the only ones and everyone else said "yes" and with that they broke off following the same strategies as last time but this time it would be a lot harder, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica were the first to attack, they want for a BF110 as it was much slower than them and bigger but not to be underestimated, they tried getting on its tail but the rear gunner was keeping them away by firing warning shots, Toy Freddy was getting sick of this and swept across the mid section of the plane with his guns killing the gunner, the pilot then tried to break off but the Russian planes were more maneuverable and Toy Chica lined up the perfect shot, the plane then exploded killing everything left inside. It was now Freddy's turn the be awesome as he was thinking _"well I am in a Mustang for crying out loud"_ so he went straight up to a BF109 and a FW190 just begging to get attention, he flew right past them and they picked up speed, Goldie was wondering if Freddy needed any help "hey Freddy, need a hand over there?" Goldie asked as he finished off some other pilots "nah, I got this" Freddy said proudly "well two planes are better than one" Goldie stated "true, but can your plane do this" Freddy said as he did a loop to get behind the pilots, it worked and quickly shot them down after which Goldie said "no" in annoyance.

The crew was destroying planes and taking names but didn't anticipate the next wave which consisted of some old German ww2 plane prototypes "um mateies, we be having a big problem" Foxy said flying towards the wave of unknown planes "what's up Foxy?" Toy Bonnie asked "tha's wha's up mate" Foxy said scared "oh" Toy Bonnie simply said, after seeing the new wave everyone reformed the circle then started hearing something over the radio, "hello there, do I have the pleasure of addressing a MR Freddy Fazbear?" the dog animatronic asked "yes, how are you?" Freddy said the dog "I'm Stuart, my job is to keep the marionette happy and to obey his every command and right now he would love it if you stayed out of his way" Stuart said "sorry you old English sheep dog, that's not possible" Freddy said in defiance "then I have no choice but to destroy you, it's sad really he just wanted you out the way and not dead" Stuart said in a smug manner "he should have through of that before he nearly killed me" Bonnie said fading in and out of supreme mode "yeah, no one hurts my Bonnie and gets away with it" Chica said following Bonnie to the oncoming planes, and with that it was on but it would take all they had to defeat this wave of pilots but Freddy wasn't worried because he knew if it was needed he could call for back up.

**That chapter 7 of Freddy's army now like I said I may not post for a while fnaf4 is sending my head around and around but I shall persevere and try to make more chapters when I can and I hope you enjoy them like I have enjoyed creating them so till next time **

**Venomous Book out **


	8. Chapter 8

Freddy's army

**This is chapter 8 and we continue the flying assault on the city well they be able to protect the city or fail and start from scratch let's find out **

Chapter 8: turbulence

The crew stayed in circle formation to protect Goldie as they didn't know the capabilities of the prototype planes, Mangle was at the back of the formation so she did some research on the planes based on appearance "ok guys, I'm doing research on these planes so we know what we're up against" Mangle said over the radio "what's your findings?" Freddy asked anxiously "the first one is a He 219, it has 4 20mm cannons so be careful, next is a Do 335, it has 2 20mms a 1 30mm not the worse but it's fast, the last one is a Ta 154, it has 2 20mms and 2 30mms and it is quite fast too so don't underestimate it" Mangle said informing the crew of the prototype planes, with this info they devised a strategy and stayed close together so if anyone was in trouble they could save each other, they found Stuart on radar and he was flying in a Do 335 near the back of the wave so they would have to fight through almost all of the other rebels to get to him, they were now in range and all hell broke loose, Bonnie and Chica were still mad so they went first and took on two planes each, they went into supreme mode so they could take them more easily by performing cool maneuvers, this also gave them access to the planes WEP which boosts speed for a short amount of time, they both got behind their targets and shot them down with no trouble, then the second planes went down just as quick, they exited supreme mode to conserve energy, they would need it for this fight.

The fight lasted for a long time, no one knew how long and the rebels got tired of losing so one animatronic went into supreme mode and activated WEP on his plane, he was flying a Ta 154 and went straight for Freddy, Freddy saw this and had to brake off of Goldie, he dove from 10,000 feet to 5,000 feet, the rebel pilot stayed on coarse and fired at the Beaufighter, Goldie may have been slow but he was smart, he let the rebel shot at him to boost his confidence then at the very last second he climbed up to 12,000 feet, the bullets missed just barely and this got the other pilot mad, suddenly the rebel froze and the plane started plummeting to the ground, Freddy saw this and wondered what happened "what the hell just happened there?" Freddy asked very curiously "did you see him enter supreme mode?" Goldie asked Freddy "yeah" Freddy simply said "well if you can get someone in supreme mode super angry, the controlling effect of it will accelerate" Goldie said with a cheeky smile. Although happy, Goldie was still in a bad situation, he was alone in the middle of the wave and Freddy was trying to climb back up to him to lend a hand, but no one saw where Mangle went so when a He 219 and a Do 335 was approaching Goldie didn't expect to see them explode just as they started firing "whoa, I didn't do that" Goldie exclaimed surprised "nope, that was me!" Mangle said taking credit.

Stuart was getting sick of all the loses he was suffering and decided to take matters in his own hands, Freddy saw that Stuart was moving fast towards Goldie so he had no choice but to enter supreme mode at least for a bit, he could now use WEP to speed up but at a 20 degree angle it had a minor impact "Goldie, you got incoming on your tail" Freddy informed Goldie of the impending doom "copy that, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica where are you?" Goldie asked trying to get there help "we're a bit busy at the minute, can't Toy Bonnie help?" Toy Chica said franticly "no, his guns aren't strong enough, but if you can Toy Bonnie, your assistance would be appreciated" Goldie said over the radio "ok, I'm on my way, just hang on" Toy Bonnie said flying towards Goldie, after destroying a couple Ta 154s Bonnie saw the situation Goldie was in, he would have gone to help too but Chica was still focused on defeating the rest of the wave, he couldn't leave her to it not after her confection and to defend him when he got mad at Stuart, luckily though he saw Foxy destroy a He 219 and was in clear skies "Foxy, come in, I need you to help Goldie, everyone else is trying to help too, you think you could lend a hand" Bonnie said over the radio "aye, aye me mate" Foxy said and he flew right to Goldie who was still trying to get Stuart off his tail, he wasn't as stupid as the other rebel pilot he kept his cool long enough to stay in control, Foxy was catching fast and almost hit Freddy as he leveled off to join the line that now followed Stuart, this was getting too much for Stuart and he got super pissed coursing him to enter supreme mode and started shooting wildly, Foxy was getting worried for Goldie and asked for Bonnie's advice "Bonnie it looks bad, wha' do I do?" Foxy asked with all kinds of worry in his voice "ok listen closely Foxy, first get mad, get really mad, like an animal you know you are" Bonnie said inspiringly, this got Foxy growling "ok now what" Foxy said gruffly "now go for it, go into supreme mode" Bonnie said getting Foxy to enter supreme mode which he did "next?" Foxy questioned "use WEP and "do a barrel roll" to get past everyone" Bonnie said instructively, Foxy did just that and was right behind Stuart at the end of the roll, "sorry Stu but this be a dog eat dog world" Foxy said smugly "DAMN YOU!" Stuart said then got destroyed.

Everyone had a short celebration but it didn't last as the rest of the prototype planes regrouped and planed for another assault, the crew reformed the circle formation but realized that their ammo was running low, they have to get back to the air field and restock on ammo and fuel but something appeared in the middle of the rebel wave, they tried getting away from it but it was moving at blazing speeds and it past them three times before it got a good shot on Goldie's Beaufighter, "ahh shit, that thing just ripped up my right side, engine's dead and aileron is unresponsive, I need to get this plane down now!" Goldie said desperately "hey Mangle, you got any research on that thing?" Chica asked as it set up for a shot on Freddy "let's see… oh crap" Mangle exclaimed worriedly and panicking "what is it" everyone said "it's a Me 262, it has 4, count them 4 30mm cannons" Mangle said wide eyed "so" Freddy said far too calmly "that's not all, it has 2 turbo jet engines making it far faster than any of our planes" Mangle said in a defeated way, this coursed everyone to panic, everyone except Freddy "I'm not worried" Freddy said smugly "HOW CAN YOU NOT BE!" Bonnie said hysterically "because he has friends" a voice came over the radio.

Everyone was shocked as they knew the voice belonged to Pete which means that team beta was here to join the crew, he was in a F8F bearcat, Sarah was in a Sea Fury and Mike and Chip were in a Mosquito, "hey Freddy, good to see you again, do you need a hand?" Pete asked coming in at a ferocious speed to intercept the Me 262 "yes, get that thing off of me" Freddy said finally sounding urgent "you got it, Sarah stay close" Pete said to his wing man and they both climbed up to meet the plane, it saw them coming and broke off from the attack, Mike and Chip escorted the crew to the air field letting Goldie land first, thankfully the landing gear was fine so the landing was soft, everyone else stayed in the air, they still had enough ammo to fight anything that followed them, while Goldie was on the ground he went to Cyril and told him about the Me 262 "umm… that sounds like a problem, but I have an ace up my sleeve dear boy, come with me" Cyril said leading Goldie to a secret hanger, inside stud a Gloster Meteor and a Westland Wyvern ready for the final assault "whoa cool, but what about the Beaufighter?" Goldie asked about his beloved plane "it took lots of damage so I'll get my mechanics to fix it, but I need everyone to destroy that Me 262, are you with me?" Cyril said while getting in to the Meteor "hell yes!" Goldie said excitedly and got into the Wyvern, they got back in the air along with Mike and Chip and flew over the air field to protect the rest of the crew as they all restocked, at this point Pete and Sarah was pounding the Me 262 with and 20mms but the Me 262 still had the speed advantage and got away "that jet is going to be a real nuisance, we need to regroup and try something new" Pete said over the radio "the rest of the crew should be done rearming, let's go" Sarah said and they regrouped.

When Freddy saw that Goldie had a Wyvern he was very happy, it meant that he could look after just himself for longer rather than having him or someone else keep and eye on Goldie to make sure he was fine, although he did like the Beaufighter for its looks and its size and the fact it had its 4 20mms in the nose rather than the wings, it would be better for everyone to have a Wyvern on the team, "ok everyone it's now or never, we are going to destroy these prototypes and get to that compound now!" Freddy said encouraging everyone to fight "yeah let's do this" Bonnie and Toy Bonnie said in unison then Bonnie thought _"great bon's think alike" _then the crew went into an arrow formation with Cyril in the lead, they couldn't see the Me 262 anymore but they stayed vigilant as according to Mangle's research it was fast and dangerous but was plagued with a gracious hunger for fuel and a low ammo capacity, to pass the time waiting for the shark of the skies they went to feast on more dolphins, what was left of the He 219s, Do 335s and the Ta 154s made a move towards the crew and when into supreme mode to give it their all to destroy Freddy and the crew, but they were really pushing their luck as most of them either had low fuel or low ammo, with Cyril flying a Meteor he had a similar advantage that the Me 262 pilot has so he sped up passing by the wave as they got closer to the others, Freddy took the lead of the formation and flew right in to the wave, everyone got on the tail of a plane and started taking them out.

At this point Toy Bonnie was the weakest link in the chain but still a force to be reckoned with as he pulled on the tail of a Do 335, the last Do 335 and he wanted to make him suffer so to start with he, pardon the pun, toyed with him by following him where ever he went, but the rebel pilot had a faster plane so he pushed it to 100% throttle and sped away but this wouldn't save him, Toy Bonnie had 12 on his Hurricane and they had to be good for something so he focused the shots on the Do 335's rear engine, it was heavily damaged and eventually gave out coursing him to slow down, this gave Toy Bonnie the chance to unleash a bullet storm and destroyed the plane, everyone else had just destroyed the last of the rebel pilots until another surprise entry came out to protect the reemerging Me 262, Mangle did her research "guys we got another newcomer, it's a Ki 45, it has 2 20mms and a 37mm, it can be powerful but it's just as slow as the Beaufighter was" Mangle said informing the crew "hey, miss Mangle me and Mike want to have a go at it, we're faster than him" Chip said excitedly "ok got for it, but be quick I think Cyril's diving on it" Mangle said catching a glimpse of the Meteor he was piloting, Mike and Chip got there first and despite having a plane that was a similar size to the Beaufighter it was faster and more maneuverable, Cyril saw they got there first so he let them have it but it wasn't going down quietly, it was lightly built so it got the slip on Mike and Chip by diving then climbing quickly, then it did a knife edge turn to get on the tail of Mike and Chip, their plane was faster and could easily out speed the Ki 45 but just to make sure Mike being the pilot went into supreme mode and activated WEP to go full speed, they quickly turned around and faced the Ki 45 head on which shot the 37mm just out of range but was heading their way, this didn't faze Mike and just went for it which was foolish and got everyone scared but luckily it didn't hit anything useful, so when they were in range Mike fired a volley of bullets and destroyed the Ki 45.

Now for the very last plane, the Me 262, Cyril was already flying over the enemy controlled air field on the other side of the city, he was playing the gentleman card and waiting until the Me 262 was officially in the air before attacking to give him a change at least, the pilot in the Me 262 did see this and tried to stay on the ground until Cyril ran out of fuel but he also saw the crew coming to ruin his day, he had to do something so he pushed the throttle to full and took off, Cyril was in the middle of flying over so he didn't see the Me 262 take off but did see it moving so he knew it would be in the air as he came back around, as he did come around he saw the rest of the crew getting close and that meant that the pilot could at least get a kill or two before his demise, Cyril couldn't let that happened so he went into supreme mode and used the after burner to get a speed boost, he caught up fast and shot the engines of the Me 262 and watched it dive down to land in a field, now that the sorties of planes had been dealt with and the city saved the crew landed on the enemy's air field that was at the foot of the mountain that they need to climb to get to the marionette's compound. After they landed they saw it was getting late "hay guys is there any where we can rest, (yarn) it's been a long day" Chica said tiredly "I think there's a small accommodation in one of the hangers" Sarah said just as tired "yeah but there's only nine beds in there" Cyril informed knowing his hangers "it's ok we'll sleep on the floor, this war isn't over yet so we can sleep soundly when it is" Pete said not caring how he would feel in the morning and with that they all rested ready for the final leg of the fight against the marionette.

Meanwhile in the field where the Me 262 landed the pilot was getting out "damn it, shot down by a squirrel, my loyal minions killed/destroyed, the only thing I can do now is use my ghostly powers, or could I use someone to my advantage and gain their trust, umm… yes, yes that's it I will use Springtrap's body and control it, I can speak though it to help me get them on my side, I will convert them to continue the Joy of Creation and create a new animatronic army and rule the world, for I am the marionette!".

**So that was chapter 8 of Freddy's army and that was a big one with all the things going on and the planes going all around so I hoped you enjoyed and you knew what planes I put in if not look them up but from now on the crew will be firmly grounded so till next time **

**Venomous Book out **


	9. Chapter 9

Freddy's army

**This is chapter 9 of Freddy's army and it's getting close to the end here though we learn more about the characters from the other restaurants so let's get started **

Chapter 9: friends and enemies

In the hanger where the crew had slept, the sun was coming up through the window and landed on Freddy's eye "morning everyone" Freddy said tiredly rubbing his eyes "good morrow" Foxy said just as tired stretching his arms and wearing his tail on his head almost like a night cap "is there a kitchen in this place?, I need some pizza" Chica said uncovering her head from her wings "yes but first we must wake up the bunnies" Cyril said pointing to Bonnie and Toy Bonnie, this gave Mike and Chip an idea, since they were the smallest animatronics there they started jumping on them "ok, ok I'm up, I'm up!" Bonnie said with surprise "hay, hay, hay, what's the big deal?" Toy Bonnie angrily asked "it's time to get up, Chica's making breakfast and we need to prepare for a massive fight with marionette" Cyril said convincing Toy Bonnie to get up "alright fine, if this wasn't a war I would tear you up, any carrot juice?" Toy Bonnie asked rather rudely "in the kitchen, and watch your mouth son" Cyril said in defense.

Everyone was now awake and went to the kitchen area of the hanger helping out Chica to make breakfast, they mostly helped out with making a fresh pizza to have for now and another one for later but some of the crew was off making other stuff for breakfast, Freddy and Cyril were making toast, Mike and Chip were sharing some cereal and Pete was skeptical of having pizza since he was used to burgers instead but agreed to try some. Once the pizza was made everyone sat round the table and started talking about things that had happed to them up to now "so what happened to Bonnie?" Pete asked hearing about Bonnie's brave actions "we were just getting into the city when a grenadier through a grenade, it landed next to Bonnie and he pushed us away then to try and contain the blast he ate the thing, but when it exploded his arm and face were vaporized, to be honest he's lucky to be alive" Freddy said while sitting next to Bonnie patting him on the back "wow, what a hero, you must be proud to do that to protect your friends and still come back" Pete said sounding impressed "yeah it did feel good to know that I was protecting my friends, but I expected to die when that happened, I think I had a guardian angel" Bonnie said looking towards the sky "these's that and then you said you knew what happened to Springtrap" Freddy said somewhat curiously "yeah, I wonder why though" Bonnie said thinking, they didn't know what saved Bonnie or what gave him the vision but they had a feeling it could have been the child soul that lived inside him.

After talking about Bonnie's man of the moment story as he started calling it, the crew started talking about what happened to Sarah when they came across an oasis on the other side of Bullhead city about 5-6 miles away "we found an oasis in the distance and after having a long battle with the rebels we wanted to take a break, but as soon as we stepped on the grass I got shot by a sniper, luckily he was a bad shot but I still took a lot of damage and that got me mad, I went into supreme mode and shredded every single one of them, but despite my performance we still lost our commander and Pete had to take over" Sarah said remembering some intense events "tha' sounds like some thin' me and Mangle did" Foxy said "what happened?" Sarah wondered what happened "well we were being chased by rebels and since this was after the time Bonnie ate the grenade we were tired, we went into a building that so happened to be the tallest in Bullhead but the whole place was flooded with rebels, so we went into supreme mode and bit the heads off all those arses" Mangle said with a smile "wow, that sounds fierce" Sarah said with amazement "that's nothing, wait till you hear what I did" Chica said smugly "why, what did you do?" Pete asked now interested "well after Bonnie's face exploded I got so mad I went into supreme mode and I swear I was going rip everyone a new one, I got Bonnie's Uzi and my MP7 and akimboed them like a boss, I killed everything in my way and when a T90 rolled up on us I grabbed a grenade and through it down the hatch, I didn't even watch it explode" Chica said all that with crossed arms looking like a terminator "holy hell, you did all that?" Bonnie said shocked "wow, you guys have had quite a time here" Pete said impressed at all the odds they've come out of.

After breakfast everyone was cleaning up and getting ready to storm the compound, but while that was happening Chica was looking at Mike still wondering if he had any relation to the night guard that watched over them in their restaurant days, "hey Mike" Chica asked for his attention "yeah, what's up?" Mike said while wiping some dishes "I have a question for you" Chica said looking intently at him "ok, shoot" Mike said looking at Chica "there was a security guard at our restaurant that was named Mike, it was his job to watch over us to make sure no hoodlums came to steal us and use us for parts, but unfortunate for him this was the time where we were possessed by the child souls and they wanted revenge whether it was the murderer or not, they wanted the manager to know the pain and suffering they felt, but even though we have some memories of the children we don't have everything, so my question is are you possessed by that man's soul?" Chica said very curiously "yes" Mike said and everyone gasped especially the old guys, "was it us that did that to you?" Chica asked worriedly "no, don't worry, I easily out smarted you" Mike said getting Chica to stay calm "so if it wasn't us, who was it?" Bonnie asked not even offended by Mikes comment "well after my 6th night I got my pay check and was going to my car, but just before I got to the front door I started hearing a music box, I never heard it before and I wasn't going to come back again so I thought It wouldn't hurt to see what it was, big mistake, I went to the back stage room and saw two boxes, one was a box with other, newer looking, animatronics in it, and the other box looked like a giant present, the present then opened and a strange slender black creature came out and rushed me, after that everything went dark and the next thing I knew, I was a two foot tall mongoose animatronic" Mike said and everyone was amazed.

After all the talking and realization it was time for the final push to the compound, at the end of the runway stud the foot of the mountain about 2 miles away and the compound was at about 5,000 feet up the mountain, so they started walking and with no more rebels to fight it was going to be easy and straight forward, it would take about 3 hours to get there but thanks to a descent night sleep and a good breakfast they were ready for whatever the marionette had to through at them, and with all this energy supreme mode would be easier to control too, the more energy they have the more they can use it and the more time they can spend in it before it becomes dangerous and starts to control them. But the marionette was having none of this, he went back to where Springtrap's body was "Springtrap, where for art thou" marionette said going all Shakespearian, then when he found the body "ah, there you are, poor Springtrap I knew thee well, but to be or not to be, that is the question, and the answer to that question is to be, to be my tool of deception and manipulation, you will work for me now this is my ultimate revenge" marionette said and then started to do some kind of ritual that was connected to the Joy of Creation, the body then stud up and opened its eyes now under the control of the marionette, it then walked off to the compound ready to intercept the crew, now a new battle will begin one that will test the minds of all the crew and may end up splitting the group, "go now my minion teach them, teach them that no one messes with the marionette, and I will have this world for my own" the marionette said with an evil smile.

The crew was slowly progressing up the mountain, they could see the entrance to the compound, they felt hope rising, the hope that this war was soon to be over, that was until they heard an extra pair of footsteps, heavy metallic feet were behind them and getting closer "everyone stop!" Goldie ordered "what, what's up?" Freddy asked unsure of what was going on "didn't you hear that, the footsteps?" Goldie said looking at everyone "yeah but who is it" Freddy said wondering who was following "it's me" a voice that came from the footsteps, that was unmistakably Springtrap's, said "what are you doing here, you should be dead" Goldie said with all kinds of surprise "I don't like this one bit" Bonnie said getting a feeling of danger, Freddy nodded to agree "did you really think I would go down that easy?" Springtrap asked "well the speech you gave was very much an indication of your demise" Goldie said with great suspicion "well then I must have put too much into it, I'm most defiantly alive and well, as well as here to tell you, you don't have to do this" Springtrap said trying to convince everyone "what do you mean we don't have to do this, this is our mission to stop the marionette to keep the world safe, and you want us to stop" Goldie said getting angry "yes the marionette has lost all of his army, you even killed Stuart who was his most accomplished fighter, so the only thing he can do now is surrender" Springtrap said and everyone started to relax a bit but Bonnie and Freddy would keep an eye on him.

Springtrap said that he would guide the crew up the rest of the way and guarantee their safety and once they meet the marionette they would accept his surrender, but Freddy and Bonnie were still skeptical and of course Springtrap was nothing more than a shell being controlled by the marionette so they stayed alert at all times but no matter what happens next they will see the marionette soon and finish this once and for all.

**That was chapter 9 of Freddy's army hoped you liked the discussions that was in it and mikes little back story I just wanted to explain why I have a mongoose oc named mike so remember to fav and review and I'll see you in the next one as long as another fnaf4 teaser doesn't come out and make me want to go crazy over it anyway **

**Venomous Book out **


	10. Chapter 10

Freddy's army

**This is chapter 10 of Freddy's army and here the final fight shall start and all shall be reviled so let's do this the end is near **

Chapter 10: end game

As they were walking, Freddy and Bonnie were getting tense as they still didn't like the way that Springtrap was so chill about going to either stop or kill the marionette, it was like he didn't care, it was like falling into a trap, like when they went to the tall building, they thought they were safe but when they got there it was almost suicide, this felt all too similar. The crew was almost at the front entrance of the compound just a couple more meters and there're in "alright guys, we're almost there, hey Chica how about we have that other pizza, we need to keep our strength up" Freddy said and Chica got the pizza out the warmer pack "here guys, we only have enough for one slice each so saver it" Chica said handing out a slice to everyone "hay Springtrap, you want a slice?" Bonnie asked offering a piece "um… no thanks, I'll be fine" Springtrap said nervously, this got Bonnie and Freddy even more tense as even though he came from Fazbear's Fright he was still no stranger to pizza and would always eat it when offered "ok, if you say so" Bonnie said thinking _"we need to keep an eye on him, he's not acting right" _while everyone was eating their pizza Springtrap found a bush to hind in and talk to marionette "we're just a few meters from the door, are you ready?" Springtrap used telepathy to speak with him "yes, once they're ready bring them through" marionette said and Springtrap went back to the group, but not before Bonnie and Freddy stepped in front.

They were not happy and knew exactly what he was doing "so what did he say?" Freddy asked angrily with his arms crossed "who did what say?" Springtrap said so nervously he mixed up his words "let's get the others" Bonnie said to Freddy "right, they should know" Freddy said and dragged Springtrap to the rest of the crew, "what you got there Freddy?" Mangle asked wondering what Freddy was dragging "this scum bag was talking to marionette giving away our position" Freddy said as he dropped Springtrap on the floor "so, does it really matter?" Mangle questioned "well yes, we're right there, we don't need the marionette knowing where we are right now" Freddy argued to get the point across "ok so what do we do with him?" Toy Bonnie asked "I say we tie him up" Toy Chica said getting some rope out "no, we need to kill him, he's already dead so if we kill him there's no harm done" Bonnie said and Freddy agreed saying "plus he would continue to give us away" but Chica didn't agree "we can't kill him, surly there's a way to completely bring him back" Chica protested "why would you want to?" Bonnie asked as a counter "because he's our friend" Chica said trying to remind him "no, he's your friend, I never liked him" Bonnie said turning away "why not?" Chica asked wondering "well I know you remember some of the children's memories, and after the pain he coursed us, I could never be his friend" Bonnie said very lowly "but he's still a friend to everyone else, Goldie please say I'm right" Chica looked at Goldie and got desperate "I'm sorry my dear but… it's no use, Springtrap is dead, the Springtrap you see here is nothing more than a pawn used to give the marionette what he wants, us" Goldie said with great sadness at the loss of a close friend "NO, I want accept it, he may have had a hand at killing the child that lived in side me but that was purple guy not him, not him" Chica said crying at losing Springtrap, this time first hand "don't be so god damn DAFT, it's over for him and the marionette, that's who you should be blaming not us" Bonnie said trying to get Chica to come to her senses, but she just got angry and entered supreme mode "why don't you just-" BANG, Chica was cut short by the sound of a gun, Freddy had shot Springtrap in the head with his M1911, now there was no way for Springtrap to be resurrected "enough, we haven't come this far just to argue now, I know that was cruel but I saw Springtrap getting killed right in front of me, so that's twice now and besides I thought you two were in love" Freddy said with mixed emotions but mostly sadness for Springtrap.

After Freddy had said about Bonnie and Chica being in love they blushed a bit and apologized "Chica I'm sorry for calling you daft, I know you don't like it much but… I really never liked Springtrap, I think it's because out of all of us I remember the most from the child souls" Bonnie said his sorry "that's ok, I guess I was over reacting, I think after all this time fighting by his side I've got to know Springtrap more, but only as a friend, nobody can compare to you and your talents" Chica said with a peak on Bonnie's cheek "aw… thanks Chica, I love you" Bonnie said with half open eyes, after that little scene they stud right at the door of the compound and a mix of fear and hope rising in everyone, Freddy was about to open the door when Pete got in the way "no Freddy, let us go first, you know this marionette guy but we don't, if we go in maybe we can distract him for a while then you can come later" Pete said and opened the door "what hang on, I might know a little about him" Mike said to Pete remembering his final night "that's good, maybe you can tell us his abilities" Pete said and with confidence, team beta went into the compound "PETE" Freddy shouted down the hall "YEAH" Pete shouted back "GOOD LUCK" Freddy shouted and Pete nodded then the four of them and Cyril went to kill some marionette ass "they'll be needin' our elp you know, right laddie?" Foxy asked looking at them walking away "yeah I know but let's give them a chance first ok" Freddy said as he sat on a nearby rock "if ye reckon" Foxy simply said.

Team beta got to the command center and looked around "where is that coward, I'd like to give him a piece of my mind" Cyril said searching for the marionette "Sarah, I want you to climb above the door frame, if he comes through then run him through with your claws, understand?" Pete said with a strategy in mind "yes Pete" Sarah said and went above the door frame, the others were looking around and found all the data of bullhead city, T90s, the German ww2 planes and prototype planes and even the master plan to take over the world with animatronics "this guy is a complete lunatic, he's gathered so much stuff from the world and tries to use it against us" Cyril said looking in awe at all the info "but what he didn't realize is that animatronics are far more powerful than humans, maybe he should just give up" Pete said to complement Cyril's speech "or maybe you should give up or see your friend die" a voice came from behind in a threatening manner, they turned around seeing the marionette holding Sarah who had gone into supreme mode "let go of me you spineless rat!" Sarah said trying to claw the marionette but her small stature wasn't helping anything "so you finally decided to show your butt ugly face have you" Pete said rising his weapon "of course, now it's time for you to die" as marionette said this he stuck his finger in Sarah's chest killing her in just one second "NOOOOOOOO" everyone in the room said and the final fight had finally begun.

The first ones to attack were Mike and Chip, they were small so they only had pistols to shoot with but they were now pissed and entered supreme mode, this let them shoot very fast and deal lots of damage, marionette was having a hard time dodging but was still dodging every shot, his movements were like a snake slithering on the floor, when Mike and Chip where out of ammo the only thing they could do was to pounce and try to scratch him up but he saw this coming and caught them, this was looking bad the marionette could just do what he did to Sarah, what on earth is Pete going to do "ok you win, I surrender" Pete dropped his gun and held his hands up in the air "what are you doing?" Cyril said giving Pete an awkward look "I'm surrendering, what does it look like to you" Pete said in an angry whispering voice "it looks like you're being a coward, I was not created to be a ww2 museum animatronic then sent out for war just so some other animatronic can go and abandon their duties, I'm going to fight" Cyril said in defiance "just as well because I wasn't going to accept surrender anyway" marionette said cutting to two off "say what" Pete and Cyril said at the same time after which marionette killed Mike and Chip, Pete now lost his entire team, the two rough housers Mike and Chip and his best friend and crush Sarah, he didn't give in anymore Pete went into supreme mode, pick up his gun and with Cyril started shooting, marionette darted from here to there to stay out of the line of fire, there was no way any one could catch him but Pete and Cyril still tried, they believed that supreme mode would be enough, oh how wrong they were after they ran out of ammo marionette stud between them and bashed them together, that got them out of supreme mode and dazed then he just turned the two to look at him and stabbed with his sharp fingers, now they were dead "I'm sorry for doing this, but in order to get an army worthy enough to take over the world, I need the Fazbear crew" marionette said to the dead Pete.

Freddy and the crew were getting worried, they heard loud noises coming from somewhere in the compound and thought that Pete needed help but didn't know if they were winning or losing "I be thinkin' it be time for lending a hook" Foxy said worriedly "I think you're right" Freddy said and spoke to the crew "right then everyone, we've waited long enough, it's time to kick some marionette ass, face, or any other body part you can think of, then we can go home" Freddy said inspirationally and everyone cheered, they followed Goldie inside and went to the command center, once inside they saw all the bodies of team beta "holy crap, what the hell happened here?" Freddy asked surprised at the amount of damage they had taken yet were still dead, "do we know who did this?" Toy Bonnie asked getting ready to fight "this is what happened to Springtrap, the damage is the same, just one strike to the power core" Toy Freddy said remembering what happened, Freddy was getting mad he had now lost three good friends today "marionette where are you, you have to answer to me now" Freddy shouted all around the room trying to find him "ah Freddy, it's good to finally see you again after so long, you remember the last we saw each other?" marionette questioned "yes, you tried to be rid of us when we told you to stop killing night guards" Freddy said boldly "well last time I checked it was a night guard who got both of us killed" marionette said getting angry "yeah but it was purple guy and we got him, but you still wanted more" Freddy said disappointed "well of course I wanted more, I want the whole world to feel my revenge and I want you to join me, all of you please, join me" marionette said looking generally excited to be with his friends, Freddy pretended to think about it for a second "umm… how about, NEVER!" Freddy shouted right in his face "then you shall suffer a fate worse than death" marionette said and started waving his hands around using some kind of ghostly magic, this coursed everyone except Freddy and Goldie to go into supreme mode.

Freddy and Goldie were looking at each other and the rest of the crew wondering what they should do "hahaha you have no power over me, if you won't join me then you will die, is that enough motivation for you" marionette said as he commanded Bonnie to attack "please… stop, you can't" Freddy said franticly "oh but I can, you see I don't care if you join me or not, and I don't care about you or your friends, I'll just kill them all until I have your loyalty" marionette said with and evil smile and a devilish voice, "no I want let you, you are the worst person I ever met, YOU'RE WORSE THE PURPLE GUY!" Freddy said gathering his strength, this got the marionette mad as hell and sent Bonnie to kill Freddy, Bonnie pounced on Freddy trying to bite him but Freddy rolled over, now Freddy was on top and he punched Bonnie in the face trying to get him to snap out of it, it didn't work and only got Bonnie more mad, that's bad if Bonnie gets any madder than supreme mode will kill him, what should he do, Freddy thought he could turn Bonnie off and let him rest for a bit but the marionette was taking control of that too, there was no other choice Freddy would have to kill his friends just to beat the marionette, but he would pay for it with his life.

**End of part 1 start of part 2**

With the rest of the crew under marionette's control Goldie and Freddy were forced to kill their friends just to keep them from dying from supreme mode, but this wouldn't help Freddy as he could feel more anger rising, if marionette didn't stop soon it will be Freddy who goes supreme and marionette will feel Freddy's wrath, Bonnie was still on Freddy trying even harder to bite Freddy it was becoming dangerous for both of them so he did it, Freddy made some space between the floor and Bonnie and punched right through his power core, Bonnie stopped moving and flopped, Freddy could see Bonnie's eyes return to their normal reddish colour before going dim, more anger built up "Goldie, help me, we have to kill them" Freddy said with a pained voice still looking at Bonnie's dead form on the floor thinking _"I'm sorry Bonnie, it was the only way, but I swear, I will find a way to bring you all back, or die trying" _Goldie saw this and had to agree "ok, if that's the only way, you know marionette, you used to be cool, now you're nothing" Goldie said to marionette to which he only laughed, he didn't care, so Freddy and Goldie moved on to Chica and Foxy, Freddy said sorry to Chica which she could barely understand and then she punched Freddy in the gut which made him cry just a bit before getting mad again to return the favour, Chica glitched then shut down, more anger growing, Goldie stepped next to Foxy and remembers the bite of 87, it wasn't his or even Goldie's fault, it was the children that lived inside them, they planned to get the pizzeria shot down to at least get some quite while they lived there, so Gene (child of Goldie) told Ferdinand (child of Foxy) to actually bite a kid in the head, he did it and all that happened was getting put out of order, now though it looks like he wants to do it to Goldie, so Goldie ripped his jaw off, used it to scratch Foxy's suit open and pulled out the power core, Foxy shot down but wasn't dead.

They still had the Toys to deal with but didn't take long all they had to do was punch through their power cores, Freddy did Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, Goldie did Mangle and they both did Toy Freddy but before his unfortunate end he managed to regain some control to say "I'm sorry, I'm not as wise or as smart as you, maybe if I had your skill we could beat him together" Toy Freddy said with tears down his cheeks "it's not your fault, besides it's only a 1in10 thing so I guess it's rare" Freddy said sympathetically "but we had 15 at one point" Toy Freddy said confused "I know" Freddy said simply then did the deed, he smashed right through his power core then let him down slowly, Freddy's anger couldn't take much more, he could feel his eyes changing every second and soon enough the marionette will know true power of friends and family, "alright you skinny, frail son of the devil, you got what you wanted, the death of my friends now-" Freddy was cut short when marionette said "ahg, hold on there's one more, and he's right there" marionette said while pointing to Goldie who was holding Foxy's power core to his chest, "WHAT, that's Foxy, why?" Freddy asked confused "do you still remember the bite?" Goldie asked Freddy somewhat saddened "how could I forget" Freddy said remembering "well, it was me who told him to do it" Goldie said looking away "no it was the child, not you" Freddy said putting his hand on Goldie's shoulder to which he smiled "enough story telling it's time to die!" marionette exclaimed and charged, his finger struck both power cores killing Foxy and Goldie, Freddy was the only one left.

Anger, pain, hatred, sadness, a burning energy now flows through Freddy's body, like the same feeling of death the child souls once felt and to some extent it felt good, it brought power, confidence and strength so Freddy used this to power up his already super powered supreme mode, all he had to do was enter it, he remembers back to the time that Springtrap had his friends over a vat of acid and threatened to drop them, and how easy it was for him to just brake the chain and save them, but now there all gone and he never entered supreme mode, but now his anger is so high the only reason he isn't in supreme mode yet is because he's holding it in and the marionette can see that, "what's the matter Freddy old friend, do you not have what it takes to defeat me?" marionette said mockingly "I am not, YOUR FRIEND" Freddy said finally bursting with supreme energy "oh how cute you have supreme mode too, well then it's a good job I can't control you or you'd be dead too" marionette said still mockingly "let's just see who will die" Freddy said and couldn't help but think of killing marionette by tearing him apart, this got Freddy to do his trademark laugh.

To start with they circled each other until marionette made his move by sticking his finger in the air, pointing to Freddy then charging, Freddy however was too fast he grabbed the finger with one hand then through marionette to the ground with a BANG, marionette was slightly dazed by that but got to his feet and started pounding on Freddy, he took punch after punch not even getting damaged but once he backed up to the railing Freddy grabbed marionette's hand again and through him over, Freddy jumped down to him and push marionette against the wall, now it was Freddy's turn and with Freddy in supreme mode he could punch harder, he punched so hard that the wall was getting an impression of the marionette but Freddy didn't care he keep on pounding until he cracked marionette's mask, this got marionette mad and he used some kind of telekinesis to push Freddy away, "ow, I'm sorry, did I break your face?" Freddy said now being the cocky one "you will pay for that" marionette said getting mad and drawing all his power "is that it, just that, because you're paying for every you've done, ever since your creation" Freddy said with spite "SILENCE!" marionette said as he blasted a wave of energy everywhere, Freddy could this opportunity to attack, he got close and jumped onto marionette's legs but he just pushed Freddy off and he landed on the floor, marionette now infused with all of the spirit worlds powers used a ball of black energy to pummel Freddy until he submits, Freddy thought to himself _"I will not give up and never surrender, the marionette has gone too far now to be redeemed, if he tries to ask for forgiveness I will deny him, only those who agree to live in peace with humans shall receive redemption" _and with that Freddy stud up and looked at the marionette "WHAT, IMPOSSIBLE, how can you survive my most powerful attack?" marionette said bewildered by Freddy's resistance "because I moved on, you haven't, Mason" Freddy said reviling the marionette's real name "DON'T YOU DEAR SAY MY REAL NAME, THAT DOSEN'T EXIST ANYMORE" marionette got super pissed at that and charged down to Freddy.

Freddy didn't say a thing, he watched as marionette came down on him remembering all sorts of things like, the time when the children were living inside them, the purple guy being a dope and hiding in Springtrap locking him away forever, the fire at Fazbears Fright and the war that had brought him here, with all these memories and the anger that still flowed through him he activated the next level of supreme mode, one that is yet to be discovered and is evidenced by a black aura that surrounds the user, Freddy could feel the power rising up and thought _"now a good time for my favorite song" _the Toreador march began to play and when the main chorus started playing Freddy just looked up as the marionette closed in and extended his arm, the two powers collided and created a small nuke and everywhere was white washed.

The next thing Freddy remembers was sitting with all his friends including team beta in the medal ceremony room and everyone cheering.

**That was chapter 10 of Freddy's army and wooow that was a long one my longest chapter yet but I needed to do that it was the final battle so I hoped you liked it and remember to review it and come back for 1 last chapter to be uploaded soon till next time **

**Venomous Book out **


	11. Chapter 11

Freddy's army

**This is it the final official chapter to Freddy's army in this one they go home and think about everything and everyone, I say last official chapter because I will post another one to talk about my next FNAF story but will leave that till then so let's finish this (fatality) **

Chapter 11: home

In the aftermath of the battle Freddy was confused, a minute ago he was squaring off with the marionette ready punch his sorry excuse for a face, _"something must have happened when we touched each other, but what" _Freddy thought, he was just so confused, he imagined that after the marionette made contact with his fist the mask would have completely shattered killing him and leaving the soul nothing, forcing it to go free, but that didn't happen… or did it, Freddy wasn't sure he would have to find out. Freddy looked around the ceremony room to see not all but most of his friends, there was Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Pete, Sarah, Mike, Chip, Cyril and Goldie, but no Springtrap _"where is Springtrap?" _Freddy thought, he remembers that Springtrap died in the fighting after getting to the top of the tall building and after shooting him so marionette couldn't control him anymore, but if the others were here why not him, then the general came in to give the medals "hello everyone, it's good to see so many faces, but I know many more have been lost and I have a list of those who gave their lives so that we may live, let's start with animatronics, the first I have here was a commander of the first ever animatronics regiment, Springtrap" the general said reading out the names of fallen soldiers, once Springtrap's name was called out Freddy was in shock but was quickly replaced by sadness, whatever happened in those last few minutes that Freddy remembered didn't affect Springtrap.

After the names of the dead were read the general started handing out the medals starting with Springtrap "for a fallen comrade who stayed strong in the heat of battle, who never fell when a challenge rose, who never doubted himself or his team and who accepted his fate without question, I award Springtrap with the Medal of Faith" the general said and put the medal on a coffin big enough for a 7 foot man covered in the American flag, everyone saluted for a minute then returned to the medal ceremony "next is a group of animatronics that had trouble all the way from start to finish, deployed on the east side of bullhead where most of the rebels were, they lost their commander but stayed on task, I award team beta the Medal of Endurance" the general said and handed a Medal of Endurance to Pete, Sarah, Mike and Chip "the next person or animatronic is a fine upstanding gentleman, with years of knowledge and experience, able to keep any rebels from the city by use of some old technology, I award Cyril the Medal of Wisdom" the general gave Cyril the Medal of Wisdom "next are a couple of animatronics that may seem cute but don't cross them, they are deadly when mad, they choose to stick together through all of the fighting no matter how painful or how traitorous, even when one was down the other was still there, I award Bonnie and Chica the Medal of Trust" the general said handing the Medal of Trust to Bonnie and Chica "the next two are the bravest of them all, they fought none stop even when they had no fight left in them, they overcame odds and saw away the darkest of evils, I award Foxy and Mangle the Medal of Bravery" the general gave Foxy and Mangle the Medal of Bravery "next are a group of animatronics originally designed to entertain kids, but when business died they went on to other things and came here, if it wasn't for them we'd still be fighting an unwinnable war, I award the Toys the Medal of Hope" the general gave Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica the Medal of Hope "the next one is one of strength, will power and determination, able to right any wrong and salve any situation, even when the commander went down he stud up, I award Goldie with the Medal of Leadership" the general gave Goldie the Medal of Leadership "and finally, last on the list but most certainly not least by any means, this individual was everything you could want in a battle, he was absolutely incredible in every situation he was in, no matter how bad it looked with his undeniable courage he keep the whole team strong and focused, I am very proud to award Freddy Fazbear the Medal of Courage and also the Medal of Valour" the general handed the medals to Freddy and he was stunned to receive such honours, but it wasn't quite over yet "one last thing, the whole world is so pleased with all of your performances, so much so that we have other medal for your crew, will you all please step onto the stage" the general said and everyone came to the stage curious, "all the way from the United Kingdom sent here via the Royal Mail by her Majesty the Queen herself, we present and award you all with, The Victorian Cross, wear it with pride" everyone including Springtrap got the Victorian Cross.

That was one of the most exciting ceremonies the army has very had, everyone got at least two medals, but after the ceremony was done everyone was back in their old rooms packing ready to head home, Freddy on the other hand was just sitting on the bed still very confused wondering what on earth happened after the fight with marionette "hey Freddy, what's up?" Chica asked seeing Freddy's face "I'm just so confused, I want to know what happened to me when I fought marionette" Freddy said in a very confused wavy voice "well the barracks closes for family time soon, so why don't we all go to your house and talk about it there, ok?" Chica suggested "yeah, we can crack open the whisky and celebrate our achievements, and our love" Bonnie said that last bit looking at Chica and doing that wiggle thing with his eyebrows, or at least he would if he had any so instead he used his eyelids and ears to imitate eyebrows, "ok sounds good" Freddy said looking at Bonnie and Chica smiling "well ye best get to it then, I be done already and I ent the waitin' type" Foxy said carrying his luggage to the drop off point for the bus, Freddy knew Foxy always loved to stay active, from here he would probably go back to Briton and find out more about pirates and his heritage so Freddy packed as fast as he could before the bus arrived, when the bus arrived everyone was ready and they all went to Freddy's house and had a party.

It was great having everyone there but with 14 animatronics in an average sized house would get quite cramped very quickly, luckily for these guys Mike and Chip are only 2 foot tall and Sarah and Mangle can climb walls and ceilings, but when Freddy noticed this he had to ask "hey Mangle I thought you were fixed, why are you still hanging around?" Freddy asked with a bit of a laugh which made Mangle laugh too "well lucky for me the fire at Fazbear's Fright didn't reach the office, I was the only one left active after we were 'scrapped' so when we got rebuilt I asked them to keep my wall climbing ability, they gave me some super sticky pads on my fingers and toes" Mangle said swinging happily and showing Freddy her fingers, Freddy seemed happy that Mangle got to keep arguably her most valuable trait, he moved around the house and saw everyone having fun… apart from Goldie, Freddy saw the look on his face, a mix of sadness and wonder, "hey Goldie, how are you?" Freddy asked him while sitting next to him on the balcony of the window looking out into the world "I'm ok, just thinking of Springtrap, he gave his life just to satisfy the marionette, how foolish" Goldie said with only a bit of disappointment "well yes it was foolish, but he must have thought it would give him peace, though I knew it wouldn't work, the marionette was always the most ambitious" Freddy said looking at the sunset "well, at least he was rewarded for his efforts" Goldie said sighing then smiling "yeah, anyway I've got something to ask you" Freddy said coming out of a small daydream "ok, go ahead" Goldie said looking at Freddy "do you know anything about what happened during the fight with marionette?, I mean you dead and then I got so mad that this black aura surrounded me, then I punched marionette in the face then nothing, we were at the medal ceremony" Freddy asked very interested to what happened after "oh yes, I know exactly what happened, you see when you were forced to kill everyone you must have hated that like nothing else, then when you saw me and Foxy die that must have torn you apart, the anger you felt towards the marionette for making you do that was building up inside you, you needed to build up enough to enter phase 2 of supreme mode" Goldie said with a smug smile "phase 2 of supreme mode?" Freddy said now intensely interested "yes, I saw it in you when I woke up from after the battle, you were unconscious on the floor, the marionette was right next to you… with no face, it had shattered to pieces, the others were waking up just a few moments after I did" Goldie said remembering what happened when he woke up "ha, I knew it, serves him right for what he did, but you never told me that there was a 2nd phase to supreme mode" Freddy said wondering about the 2nd phase "well, when me and Springtrap did some extensive research into the 1in10 can control it naturally, we came across the 2nd phase but the requirements were so high we concluded it to be impossible, obviously we were wrong, you managed to build it up enough to use it, but it did take its toll on you, you were unconscious for two days" Goldie explained "whoa, two days that's mental, wait but how did I get to the ceremony?" Freddy asked raising an eyebrow "oh you walked there like normal, but you may have had a feedback lope in your cybercampus (Freddy's hippocampus) coursing some short term memory loss" Goldie said and Freddy just blinked "oh, then how did you come back to life?" Freddy asked still unsure of that "you know what, I don't know, it may have something to do with you going into phase 2 and the marionette summoning all his power, but I just don't know on that one" Goldie said looking blankly into space and they both sat there for the next few minutes.

Freddy and Goldie were getting nowhere with those thoughts so they went back to the party, everyone was talking to each other about their achievements and accomplishments, it was a good time for everyone, even Mike, the only soul left in an animatronic was happy because he was free to move around the world and not be left in a pizzeria with only around 200-300 square feet to move around in, which got Freddy thinking about the souls of the children that lived inside them for so long, even after they were freed to live the rest of eternity in piece they had helped Bonnie to see an important event while he was in a coma, maybe somewhere out there they were still with them and Freddy could blame them, "guys, can I have your attention please!" Freddy shouted above the music, which was playing Turn Down For What because Foxy was feeling MLG at the minute and he was the DJ "thank you, I want to make a toast, to friends, to family, to victory, to… our past and to Springtrap, we have come a long way from our humble beginnings and as friends we have made unbreakable bonds and overcome outstanding challenges, we can do almost anything with perseverance and team work, so hold your head and glass up high for…" Freddy said an inspirational speech and everyone chanted "THE FAZBEAR CREW!" and with that everyone tapped their glasses together with an audible "CHINK" and sipped some Champaign.

The party went on until around 2:30 AM at that point everyone went home saying their goodbyes to Freddy, Foxy was going to go back to Briton next week like Freddy predicted, Mangle was thinking about going with him, the Toys now retired from the army and thought about a new small time diner to maybe restart the Fazbear name again or something new entirely, Bonnie and Chica were already living together so when they got home things got a bit interesting having confessed their love, Cyril went back to the bullhead air field becoming a stunt pilot, Mike and Chip started a new toy shop in the town shopping centre selling 2 foot sized animatronics that teaches kids responsibility, Pete and Sarah eventually participated in the first ever animatronic Olympics and Goldie now hangs out with Freddy, Freddy didn't mind Goldie staying as they were related of course and on every Sunday they both go down to the grave yard where Springtrap's head stone was placed to place a bucket of roses and a poppy wreath to pay respects to him.

Months after the war everything around the area where Freddy lived and the city of bullhead had ever lasting piece, nothing bad was happening and all his friends were doing great, it was as if the war had never happened so Freddy just looked at the sky and wished for a good future.

THE END.

**That was the final chapter of Freddy's army and wow what a story right? I do so hope you enjoyed it and remember to fav and review and tell me what you thought of it, I know it may have seemed a bit confusing and inconsistent but that was because I didn't put too much thought into it but if it wasn't then yay so join me for the extra chapter where I will talk about my next story idea and my previous story about true friendship so till next time **

**Venomous Book out **

**P.S. did any of you see nightmare Foxy yesterday yeish that pirate be scary, even Johnny Depp would be like "I want my jar of dirt" anyway **

**Venomous Book over and out :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Freddy's army

**Chapter 12: notes **

**Hi everyone I would like to say thanks very much for reading this story I have had fun coming up with ideas and different situations for the characters to overcome and still stay strong, that being said I am sure there were some areas where people may have got confused and couldn't follow because I know I had some issues myself and that's bad, so here is a summary of characters and their stories **

**Freddy: living at home minding his own business, sees news about rebel animatronics and wants to help, has the ability to control supreme mode by nature and when provoked enough can unleash phase 2 **

**Bonnie: lives with Chica and also sees news and wants to help, has a hatred for Springtrap because he remembers the most during his restaurant days, after eating a grenade falls for Chica and sees Springtrap die **

**Chica: agrees with Bonnie to help out with the rebel situation, meets with Freddy and Foxy and joins the army, goes crazy after Bonnie eat a grenade and blows a ton of rebels to bits, realizes after helping Morice that she loves Bonnie **

**Foxy: travels Briton to find heritage sees news and takes priority, goes back to America and meets with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, is one of the most savage in supreme mode and loves anything Victorian or British **

**Toy Freddy: already apart of the animatronics regiment comes back to the barracks to learn about supreme mode, has a Kriss Vector he likes to call Kriss and is a good and reliable friend **

**Toy Bonnie: came back to learn about supreme mode, also likes British tech and has quite a history with the army, always there for back up if needed but a good friend too **

**Toy Chica: a trained sniper hears about supreme mode from her friends and comes along, is very talented and can make a shot at almost 20 miles **

**Mangle: after she was rebuilt she kept her ability to climb walls and ceilings, she is also very savaging in supreme mode, liked the idea of staying with Foxy after the war **

**Golden Freddy/Goldie: helps Springtrap discover supreme mode after failing to infiltrate marionette's compound, goes everywhere with Springtrap to try again, when Springtrap dies he takes command of the crew **

**Springtrap: discovers supreme mode and believes it will be able to defeat marionette, leads a team of animatronics with this ability, but faces marionette and chooses to die to set the soul free which didn't work **

**Marionette: never freed after the fire of Fazbears Fright wants to get revenge on the world, gets some old military equipment and uses it to course havoc, the army steps in and brings him down **

**Now for the OC section **

**Pete the Panda: originally from Pete's burger bar that was destroyed, joined the army to fight rebels, makes friends with Freddy and work together to defeat marionette **

**Sarah the Sloth: also from Pete's burger bar she is a lot like Mangle and Chica combined, she follows Pete where ever he goes since there such good friends **

**Mike the Mongoose: was the night guard of Freddy Fazbear's pizza, got killed on his last night becoming a 2 foot Mongoose animatronic, met Chip soon after and eventually joined the army **

**Chip the Chipmunk: befriended Mike after he was killed, were great friends for a long time, joined the army and teamed up with Pete and Sarah **

**Cyril the Squirrel: a ww2 museum animatronic who has info on all sorts of machines and weapons of the time period, join the army since he was a ww2 expert and was posted to bullhead air field, has a collection of the finest ww2 planes **

**Morice the albino Mallard Duck: trained as a animatronic doctor of health, was working at a general hospital until her was drafted, worked on Bonnie but didn't think he would make a full recovery, kind of likes Chica **

**Stuart the old English Sheep Dog: marionette's most trusted minion and best fighter, helped any way he could to please the marionette, when he was sent out in a plane he was outsmarted and crashed **

**And there we go I hope that makes things easier for you, me next story will be about mike this time (yay I'm finally going to use the human characters for once) he will try something to find out why the animatronics are so human like and discover dark secrets and maybe find love, so once again thanks for reading this story I hope that maybe you'll read it again just for fun and read my other story As Foes Become Bros featuring Bonnie and Toy Bonnie but till next time **

**Venomous Book out **


End file.
